


幼帝二世/帝二世文章补档合集

by springrollfish



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springrollfish/pseuds/springrollfish
Summary: 老福特和微博补档停车场，短篇合集目录：埃尔梅罗二世的败北不笑的臣子地理课来世的魔术师罗斯威尔的孩子们密涅瓦之鸟的秘密三月发生的一件小事声名狼藉的恋人循环闭合





	1. 埃尔梅罗二世的败北

木条在炭火里叭地爆响出声，埃尔梅罗二世如梦初醒。  
或者他是被房间里暖洋洋的火烘睡了过去，至今都还在发昏。地板在旋转，四周聚满了人，耳环、手镯、甲胄闪闪发亮如星辰，一个人就是一个铿锵嘈杂，与隔邻窃窃私语的星云。而所有的星，所有的热风、火苗，香料烧灼的碎屑都环绕着这小小宇宙唯一的中心运转，这中心是幼狮般美丽而强悍，赤红色的魔咒。

魔术师有点后悔自告奋勇向藤丸要求当说客——然而以理性来判断，哪怕不说，本次特异点的圣杯落在从戈尔迪乌姆出发的马其顿军队中，人尽皆知与亚历山大大帝有瓜葛的他无论如何躲不脱。王座的拥有者还没有成为韦伯.维尔维特在十九岁那年遇到的巨汉，但已经比他留在迦勒底的学生看上去大一些。大型猫科动物的幼崽可爱，那是因为它还不到露出爪牙的年纪，埃尔梅罗二世见到马其顿少年王的刹那，便充分领会了这个道理。

“陌生人，要从我手中夺走亚细亚的支配权，您得拿出点真本事。”国王的手指摩挲剑柄，一只猎犬伏在他脚边，听到主人的声音猛地抬起头。动物总是知道饲主的情绪。

魔术师觉得嘴唇上小块的皮已经烤干了，边缘恼人地翻卷起来。迦勒底的御主和从者们已经在特异点徘徊了十天，往日温暖富庶的小亚细亚荒无人烟，以致他们要追上马其顿的部队格外艰难。

而这也意味着算上狩猎种火的部队出门在外的时间差，他和亚历山大要差不多有半个月没见面。埃尔梅罗二世原以为自己要说服的是年长的国王，然而戈尔狄俄斯结变成了圣杯，历史不知是顺遂人心还是恶意扭曲带来的意外，对心脏实在是太不友好。

“我要和您的部下交手吗？”  
“您想吗？”特异点的亚历山大睁大了眼睛，“不，不行，看看您的胳膊。就算是一样爱苦着脸的欧迈尼斯，他把右手绑到背后，也能揍您一顿好的。”国王的私人秘书在人群深处叹着气咕哝了什么，引得周围哄堂大笑。

既然他自称魔术师，那道行如何呀？有人问。  
“在下不敢自不量力。”那位影武者或许现在正潜伏在阴影里。然而埃尔梅罗二世无心去找她，提防她落雷般的凶神恶煞，年轻的王正盯着他看。奇装异服的古怪魔术师似乎是引起了他的兴趣，猫捉住一只蝉，饶有兴致地把它的翅膀与壳剥掉也是这样的眼神。

“我不逼迫人赴没有希望获胜的决斗，但百无一用，只懂得耍嘴皮子就太没趣了。”亚历山大走下来，完全沐浴在火把的光辉里，脸上是徐缓的笑容，他天性是公平的，但是岁数还轻，不可教他等太久，“那么我们来些轻巧的花样。”他从斗篷底下解开小袋子的绑绳，把里面光滑的羊距骨倒在手心里。这是难得姑娘和老兵们都会拿来打发时间，而不以为粗野或有辱武勇的玩具，只是后者的乐趣所在与前者截然不同。

埃尔梅罗二世瞧着那雪白的骨头，耳根发热。“过去军中士兵赌钱，把它当骰子用。当所有的骨头都往上抛时你要抓得尽可能多，然后把手中的骨头丢进碗里，交给仲裁计算点数。”迦勒底的亚历山大，很乐意与他分享这类小把戏，不过场合和赌..注往往十分微妙。“我是熟手，但老师的手掌比我大一圈，算是势均力敌，不过，要是我赢了……”少年伏在枕边，脸颊是运动之后的玫瑰色，笑眼亮闪闪的，心思昭然若揭。

“这不需要什么训练和技巧。七局四胜，天神们更偏爱谁，就把胜利的筹码押给他。”毫无疑问，亚历山大才是那个宠儿，迦勒底众人以为埃尔梅罗二世诸葛孔明附身聪明绝顶，和学生对..赌却次次输个干净。而小国王兑现奖品的花样实在太多，可怜魔术师前几十年没怎么做过像样的锻炼，如今天天陪着年轻人抻筋骨，也不知练的是干柴烈火拳，还是如胶似漆脚。做老师的武艺不见得日日精进，腰背酸痛的毛病倒是肉眼可见地常常犯了。

他们在王座前的台阶上坐下来，“第一轮，亚历山大抓五枚，魔术师抓五枚，点数九点对十四点，魔术师胜。”房间里围观的人们谁也见不到影武者，而她的声音无处不在。  
“第二轮，亚历山大抓五枚，魔术师抓六枚，点数十三点对十五点，魔术师胜。”  
“第三轮，亚历山大抓五枚，魔术师抓五枚，点数十四点对十五点，魔术师胜。”  
“比我想象得厉害，看起来您也不是个生手呀。”亚历山大连输三局，竟还是笑的，他说着，拿食指擦了擦鼻子。来了。埃尔梅罗二世在心里说。

“小子，听说你和年轻的那个我，咳，是吧？”亚历山大被藤丸带出门而埃尔梅罗二世难得留守的某日，伊斯坎达尔在食堂坐到了他的对座。  
“让您见笑了。”魔术师单手扶着后腰吃面，只有心智不足通人事的小孩和成年的笨蛋才看不出门道，显然被后人尊称为大帝的从者哪一种都不是。  
“不要太纵容他，别忘了那是个小号的我。”伊斯坎达尔伸手摸了摸埃尔梅罗二世的脑袋，好像他还是个十九岁的半大小子，“王者是很贪婪的，一切美妙之物都值得征服，一切顺服和仰慕都会毫不犹豫地接受，不会与你有讲客气的余地。”

神明好像终于醒来了。第四局的羊骨落在台阶上，形式开始无声无息地发生转变。  
“第四轮，点数十五对十三，亚历山大胜。”  
“第五轮，点数十四对十一，亚历山大胜。”  
“第六轮，点数十七对十四，亚历山大胜。”

魔术师苦笑着，把脑袋上的那只手摘下来。“怎么突然认真起来了。”  
“别人我是不敢说，”伊斯坎达尔道，“早十几年倒还好，可是现在军师哟，你恰巧在狮子们的狩猎范围内了。”

“现在是最后一轮，迦勒底来的魔术师，我会一路赢到最后。”特异点的少年王捞起魔术师垂落的一绺黑发，放到唇边亲了亲，赤红的眼睛煌煌燃烧。“突然想起来，先前竟然没定过彩头。你想要戈尔迪乌姆神庙内的宝藏，那我该问您要点儿什么呢？”

狮子原来是喜欢这样的饵食吗？埃尔梅罗二世默默走了神。瘦且苍白，从背后或许还不错，但正面映在床头柜的镜中，单薄的胸膛就不够看了。拟从者毕竟还是肉体凡胎，被抚摸到敏..感处也好，被咬啮或者舔舐也好，忍不了多久，就会难以自制地弓起身来。  
赤红的狮子喜欢的食物，居然和蚌一样，肉十分柔软，只是嘴硬。“虽然老师顽固的样子也很可爱，但是今天晚上，就今天，当做我赢得的奖品，不要压抑地喊出来吧，喊我的名字吧？或者您还在等我更勤奋点？”少年像是撒娇又像是劝诱的声音震得耳廓发痒，他的手指先嵌进身体里来，灵巧确实不是亚历山大自夸。它们能拨弄琴弦，奏出的乐曲比马其顿宫廷任何一个乐师，甚至以此自满的波斯人还要好，也能稍稍撩拨，就让魔术师的大脑被刺激搅成一团混乱。镜子里苍白的躯体泛起教人羞耻的淡红颜色，魔术师索性闭上眼睛，灯光映在眼皮上，黑暗的视野中橘红的小光斑不住乱跳。他想要忍过这几分钟，做学生的却握住他脚踝，“那，我就再努力一点咯？”对方顶进来的时候，埃尔梅罗二世终于忍不住喊出来，他想捂住嘴，才意识到手腕在一开始就给恶作剧般地捆死在床头，实在是自作自受，愿赌服输。

“到此为止吧。”魔术师伸出手去，一点点从特异点的亚历山大手里把头发抽出来。“最后一轮我掷出的点数是十三，你的数字一定会比它大，但也绝不会超过二十。”  
“您的言下之意，是说有什么外在的力量在控制这场游戏了？”少年王仰起脸。

“赌博听上去是凭借运气决定输赢的产物，但实际上它可以说是规模微小的战争，智慧，胆量，台下的算计操控，甚至阴谋诡计，它样样不缺。沉迷其中而无法抽身的人，多半以为这仅仅是可以图利的游戏，愚蠢短视，缺乏判断与自制力，最后自食其果。”埃尔梅罗二世接过属于国王的那只碗，揭开呈给仲裁之前都覆盖于碗口的布。“严格说来，您不算是出千，只是利用了语言上的漏洞。在您的规定中，并没有提到抛接过程中抓到的羊距骨，数目一定要与碗中计算点数的骨头相同。一个人手腕的力量和抓握的习惯与强度，再短时间内是不会改变的，所以前三场您的失败，是在计算我们双方之间可以抓住的距骨在数目上的差距，最后得出两方手里皆有五个羊骨，是比较容易出现，也方便估算的局面。一个羊距骨有四面，所以我们可以掷出的点数，是在五点到二十点之间的范围。而因为羊骨独特的非正四方体形状，面积较小，截面光滑的一点与四点很难掷出，那么我们就可以把高频出现的点数范围进一步缩小到十点至十五点。如果运气特别好，就可以掷出超过十五点的点数，获胜的几率也会大大上升。当然，如果双方手里的距骨数目出现差异，上述的分析就不够准确了，距骨多的一方，他的赢面也会大大上升，但是正如之前所言，人难以保证短时间内可以抓握的物品数量稳定增加，所以如果一下子点数超过太多，反而不妙。”魔术师看了一眼陶碗，属于亚历山大的那一只里躺着六枚羊骨，有一枚至今还直立在碗底，正是四的点数，大概这枚充作骰子的骨骼两端涂了些蜜一类的粘合物，不拿手去拨，它竟然纹丝不动。“那位女士大概也是理解了您的意图，所以在之前的三轮清点数目时没有通报我们碗内距骨的数目。六个四面骰子丢出总计十五点的点数，要比五个容易得多，只要适当调整您偷偷放进去的这一枚，不至于赢得太引人注目就是。”

“既然被您揭穿，那就没办法啦，这局是我输了。”亚历山大摊开手，“我会守约将宝物交给您，今晚也请允许我为您和您的同伴设宴，算是耍手段的赔礼。”  
“兵不厌诈，这不是需要道歉的错误。宝物我代表迦勒底接收，感谢您的慷慨，马其顿王。”

亚历山大说到做到，当晚送出装着圣杯的箱子，随后就点起篝火，摆起酒宴。这个年代的葡萄酒度数不高，当做饮料喝到宴席行将结束，埃尔梅罗二世才觉得脸颊有些发热。  
他走到帐篷外面的橄榄树阴底下，特异点的亚历山大站在不远处干涸的河堤上，影武者在他身旁。  
“您就这么痛快地把宝物送走了。那是预示着亚细亚霸权的东西。”  
“你要是可惜那只杯子，我就让人用黄金打个一式一样的。”少年踢着脚下的土块，“你应当也注意到了，我们的后方，士兵曾经驻扎过的土地都荒芜，城镇都变空虚，掉队的马其顿人，也变成黑色的怪物。于是富庶的土地一钱不值，前方的世界对我们恐惧不已，这应该是那件宝物的力量，但不是我想要的征服。更何况没有象征霸权的黄金之杯，凭我自己的力量，也能走到世界的边缘去。”  
“那玩意的魔力……算了，既然下了决定，那就随便你吧。既然有心要送出去，何必白天又演那么一场。”  
“因为那个男人很对我胃口呀，说起来您今天还尽兴吗，走路步子很大声的魔术师？”亚历山大朝这边转过脸来，知道躲不下去，埃尔梅罗二世走出来，只觉得太阳穴隐隐作痛。少年上来亲热地挽住他胳膊，女影武者啧了声，扭头离去。  
“和我说说吧，魔术师，你是从什么时候看破我的把戏？”  
“马其顿的陛下，”大概是酒的后劲上来了，被亚历山大揽着腰挣脱不开，埃尔梅罗二世无奈，只好伸手摸摸对方的头顶，“有一句老话是这样说的，久病成良医……”

“Rider，有一点我要在这里澄清。”魔术师放下餐具，“从概率上说，在双方实力相对均衡的自然状态下，游戏百分之百胜利的几率是非常小的，而如果人为控制输赢，就一定有迹可循。所以如果有一方一直败北，那或许是还不到必须看穿计谋获得胜利的时候，” 提到狮子，埃尔梅罗二世像是想起什么，低头笑了笑，“也有可能是我不够为人师表，对学生确实宠过头了。”

 

END


	2. 不笑的臣子

亚历山大的营帐在尼禄.克劳狄乌斯王帐的北面，侧边是缝隙内爬满荆棘的岩石，以及一片年轻的橄榄林。午时日光最毒，这里还有清凉的荫蔽，杂草长到小腿高，走动时，前方不远无人处的草叶会倏地抖动一阵，不知惊走的是野兔还是蛇。

那也有可能是人。伏兵，间谍，私下同本地人做交易的军需官，偷吃补给品的小兵，还有情人们，男子和女子，少年和男人。如果统领这支军队的少女皇帝是波斯人，亚历山大曾经好奇过，随她出征的后宫眷属，究竟是娇嫩的美女，还是手脚纤长如羚羊的青年呢？

少年人略带桃色意味的想象到此为止。傍晚不很热，黄黄的日光薄薄一层敷在地表，再不趁亮看几页《伊利亚特》，就要等到帐篷里点起油灯才能读了。最近亚历山大没有翻阅那卷随身携带的沉重抄本，他有了本新书，比从前母亲梳妆台上从东方贩来的手镜更小巧。异国人制作的书籍，自然不用希腊语记载荷马的诗歌，幸好巴别塔导致的问题，对英灵不在话下。  
他读到帕特洛克罗斯穿上英雄的铠甲那一段，赠他书的外邦人和皇帝的文书官，以及与他们交过手，之后又召唤出他们的魔术师从王帐里出来。那男人像是觉得夕照刺眼，抬头见他朝这边招手，站在原地望了望，才点头回礼，急匆匆地绕开岩石走远。说实话，亚历山大常常不太明白自称埃尔梅罗二世的魔术师与他相处时，脸上难以用语言描述的神情。就好像布塞法鲁斯死了，埋在这里，他想，我下次行军经过时，发现荒土堆顶上的杂草里，居然开出红口水仙的花。那花是折来纪念呢，还是让它继续在野地里开着，实在叫人烦恼。

他叫他老师，因而罗马的皇帝一度误解了他们之间的关系。“少年郎要找情人（erastês），朕觉得身体强健且脾气豪爽的男人更好。你的策士瘦里吧唧，成天皱着眉，冰镇葡萄见到他都会发酸的。”  
并不是那回事。亚历山大笑道，他想到埃尔梅罗二世仿佛从来不笑的面孔，觉得没必要解释得太清楚。

“老师。”亚历山大钻进自己的帐篷，埃尔梅罗二世正背对着他翻看地图。他看过很多战士肌肉虬结的脊背，不管马其顿人还是斯巴达人，都觉得那是好的。文士却很瘦，西装马甲的扣子在腰上勒住，包覆那段身躯的衣物显露不出半点可以与男子和男子的肉欲挂上钩的紧绷感。  
“再看一会，我们离对方的阵营很近了。”  
埃尔梅罗二世每到战前都如临大敌，眉间的细纹显得更深，照他的话说，自以为实力足够强大，不知天高地厚莽撞参战的经历，一次就足够了。亚历山大攀上魔术师的肩头，他喜欢对方黑发间叫做雪茄烟的东西燃烧后的气味。“您紧张吗？”  
“我所侍奉的，可是明日的世界之王。”魔术师终于转过来看他，这是亚历山大所知道的，他不笑的臣子能力范围之内最温和的表情。

他们俩发展成比师生和君臣更亲密的关系，还要更早一点。亚历山大在英灵座得到的征服王记忆里，这个皱着眉的男人从未现身。他在某一天突然出现在亚历山大面前，声称是他未来的臣子。少年王的灵魂中，相信别人的爱与忠诚比怀疑他人居心叵测的成分多得多，于是他接纳这个来路不明的魔术师，直到某一日发现埃尔梅罗二世盯着自己的披风发愣，也只是询问他是否想要它御寒。  
“……在下是韦伯.维尔维特。”男人坐在松明火把下，吐露本名的表情像一颗洋蓟，被人拿刀从铠甲尖矛般的叶片中剥出柔软可食的软心。

“您这是怎么从那个孩子成长成这样的大人的呀！”亚历山大从魔术师身后光亮的铜盾上看到自己瞪大了眼睛，这模样实在是很孩子气了。埃尔梅罗二世忍不住叹息，“你知道第一次见面，我憋得多辛苦才没把这话说出口吗？”  
少年大笑着抱住了他的脖子。  
最开始还是久别重逢的礼节性亲吻，不知是先在谁那里变了质。事后想想，亚历山大觉得自己可能要负的责任多些，他眯起眼睛朝魔术师笑时，埃尔梅罗二世的耳朵红得实在是不像话。

在亚历山大的时代，三十上下的男人在床笫调情之道上落于被动，表现还不如一个少年，简直是匪夷所思的事。如果让尼禄知道，保准要笑话埃尔梅罗二世这情人（erômenos）做得实在坍台，枕边与王吻到情深处，居然还戴着眼镜睁着眼。  
但是亚历山大就觉得这很可爱。

他们的帐篷在整个营帐的最中心，像巨兽小心保护好的腹部。所以士兵的嘈杂，兵器与马匹的声响，战争中魔术带来的喧嚣异变全部都沉默在深夜不见底的黑暗里，而亚历山大的手指正坦荡荡地探进他老师的身体。在黑夜的由喧闹至寂静的漩涡中心，黏腻起来的呼吸是唯一的白噪音。

魔术师又一次意义不明地叹息了。他习惯性地拱了拱腰，让亚历山大开拓的手指进得更深些。他的黑衬衫扯开大半，露出胸膛和肩膀，长发湿漉漉地黏在皮肤上，眼镜片雾气蒸腾。  
“老师……您转过来一点，看着我。”少年今晚犯了个错误。他进帐篷时脱下披风，随便把它丢在床上。结果等埃尔梅罗二世发现沾满自己汗水，被当成垫被的是什么东西，顿时低声叫出来，射在了亚历山大手心里。魔术师现在的表情像是苦恼极了，他的学生抽出手指，俄而缓慢地嵌进来，他咬住下唇，闭着眼，头发乱七八糟，从耳廓到锁骨全是淡红的，等到心脏跳得最快时，却毫不掩饰地喊年轻王者的名字。  
这就特别可爱，用可爱形容一个成年男人在修辞上不是最准确的，诉诸文字会引得旁人猜疑被形容者的气概。但除了这个我无话可说，亚历山大想，如果帕特洛克罗斯也有这样的一面，阿基琉斯也会觉得他可爱。

他的手从埃尔梅罗二世衬衫的下摆伸进去，落在后腰尾椎的地方。少年想象着那里有一条长尾，猫或者豹子的都很好，他要让它摇晃起来，不由自主地卷住他的手臂，最后再疲惫地松开，于睡神降临时柔软顺服地盘成一圈。埃尔梅罗二世的神经绷得太紧了，睡前的厮磨要是浅尝辄止，他就一定会在凌晨醒过来，坐到桌边看战报。灰蓝的天光映着他，胸膛和颈侧的红痕好像火盆炭灰里点点火星。  
到目前为止，从很久很久以后的未来到达这里的策士都没有温柔地或是愉快地笑过，但至少他们看倦了书，抱在一起睡时；偶尔少年在枕席间使坏，在他半睡不醒之际捏住魔术师的鼻尖，让他含糊地抱怨时，埃尔梅罗二世看上去比他将要独力赢下一场战役更好。

这时魔术师在他怀里颤抖了一下，差不多第二次快到了，这回两人的步调刚刚好。“差不多适可而止吧……你可是练武的年轻人……”亚历山大听出他老师喘息中有些狼狈的意思。“要是明天，明天因为体力不支倒在战场上……实在太不成体统……”这就是要缴械投降的意思了。  
“嗯，再过一会就好。刚才皇帝陛下以及那位御主来找我，明天我们暂时都不用出阵。”少年摘下老师的眼镜，撩开披散的黑色长发亲了亲魔术师的后颈。埃尔梅罗二世确实是累得不轻，只有胸膛随着喘息起伏，不如说，被小年轻不知搞什么花样弄到腰软，魔术师先生此刻巴不得就这么在被子里趴到天荒地老。“我以为征服王时时刻刻都渴望着战场呢。”直到亚历山大灭了灯，钻进被窝里，他才迷迷糊糊地咕哝了一句。

“我时时刻刻都在为下一次走上战场养精蓄锐，老师。”  
“那就安分点儿睡觉，大脑，手，你身上任何一个部分都是。”埃尔梅罗二世在黑暗里揉了一把少年的卷发。他哑着声音，如果站在讲台上能吓开小差的学生一激灵。可亚历山大捉住他的手，在被单下面握紧了，魔术师就像只坏脾气的大猫，让人搔着下颌与耳根了。

END


	3. 地理课

埃尔梅罗二世的手指划过褐色、草绿、鲜黄和玫瑰紫的陆地，蓝色的海洋好似花朵次第开放。

这是张夹在老地图册里的世界地图，展开来四块地砖大。书是有些年头的日文旧书，亚历山大捻一捻书页，黄软的纸表面细细沙沙的手感，他忍不住要想，自己是不是一动手，就摸到了二十多年前韦伯.维尔维特的碎屑。  
魔术师咬着雪茄，看他小心翼翼地翻，“拿着看吧，反正本来就是你的东西。”  
那老师把它保存得很好喔。亚历山大笑嘻嘻。  
“不经常翻阅当然就不会磨损了。我年轻的时候到处旅行，它也没怎么派上用场。说到底，囊括万国的地图只是展现世界的全貌，路怎么走，是由人自己决定的。”埃尔梅罗二世在学生对面席地坐下，捏着他喜欢的钢笔当教鞭。“不过这是二十世纪九十年代中期的世界，时至今日有变化的地方，我指给你看。”

那变化的地方实在太多了。迦勒底不少从者有着死也改不了的古典口味，于是小图书室改头换面，四面墙通天顶地的胡桃木书架，当中铺了地毯，设下长沙发与脚凳，打字机、铜墨水瓶还有鹅毛笔，全息壁炉烧着暖洋洋的，虚假的火。火光下埃尔梅罗二世眉间的纹路变浅了，看起来会比他的真实年龄更年轻些，年轻到会在世界的庞大和难以掌控的未知面前战栗不已，年轻到只要有人拉他上自己的战车，就决定车辙的走向就是下半生的轨迹。  
那时候他大概不会摊开书，朝对面的英灵说，你不知道的，就让我来告诉你。  
反正现在也不迟。魔术师伸手将碍事的长发挽到耳后去，露出耳廓，这个男人越变化，越展露出其有魅力之处，这是知晓他前身今貌的英灵享有的特权，这个认知令亚历山大欣喜不已。

马其顿的少年君主有了权柄，就要用它去拿到想要的东西。他们的第一堂课开始于十天前，从亚历山大最熟悉的希腊，安纳托利亚和色雷斯说起，现代的地名很有意思，说到博斯普鲁斯海峡时，魔术师的嘴唇看上去很适合接吻。  
于是亚历山大就这么做了。随即他意识到这一天不是初次亲吻的最佳时机，聪明人都自愿做傻瓜，在这二十四小时里自欺欺人，乐此不疲。  
“亚历山大，你清楚自己在做什么吧？”旧地图的字太小，埃尔梅罗二世戴上眼镜来授课，最初的惊讶过去之后，镜片后面的眼神甚至有点严肃。  
“我很清楚。您对此感到不快吗？”  
魔术师咬紧了臼齿，下颌的线条因此显得刚硬起来。“今天就到这儿吧，下周若是御主不拉着我灵子转移，就还在这儿上课，记得做作业。”这可不是用不快就能轻松解释的东西啊。他出门时低声咕哝道。

“我们学习的焦点很快就要离开巴尔干，往西边去了，在这之前我想看看你的作业。”亚历山大把纸交上去，每一段的首字母他写得很大，笔画很重，墨水洇到纸背，他就知道老师的目光落到哪里。  
伊利里亚、雅典、德尔菲、奥林匹亚、罗德岛、伊庇鲁斯*。  
埃尔梅罗二世又看了一遍每段起首的那些希腊地名，抬了抬眉毛。  
“我未来的国王陛下。”他说，“以您通过英灵座掌握的英文水平，应当知道拿这篇作业作藏头的文字游戏，组成的句子缺乏宾语。”  
“比如‘您’。没有‘您’，这句话没有对象，就是无意义的。”少年得胜似地笑了，做老师的终于意识到着了套，他泄了气，闭上眼，眼镜滑到鼻尖上。第二次接吻亚历山大再也没有遇到惊诧和抗拒，他的舌尖扫过埃尔梅罗二世的齿列，双眼清晰地捕捉到他颤抖的眼睫。

这教室不是他们的私人房间，随时会有人进来取几本书，或者睡个午觉。大概是意识到这其中的危险性，埃尔梅罗二世靠着长沙发的身体异常紧绷，以至于在亚历山大属于少年人的指节探进来时，他发出了短促的泣音，随即咬住了手背。  
今日来上课，魔术师系了深色的领带，早在白色西裤被解开第一颗扣子时，二世就将它绕了几圈缠在手心里捏着，好像攥着根救命稻草，做学生的把这只手和被唾液染湿的领带解救出来，毋宁说是担心他脸皮薄的老师一不小心勒死他自己。“没关系的，大家都知道您这时候上课，不会来这儿。”当然，亚历山大不会告诉拟英灵诸葛孔明先生，至少大半个迦勒底的英灵们对他俩一对一授课即是约会的认知，揭露真相该适可而止。

地图在地摊上摊开着，他们两人都躺在欧洲的土地上，埃尔梅罗二世头枕着英伦三岛，发尾拂过巴黎，手攥住北美的海岸线，北海将眼泪、汗水和呻吟吞没。  
“老师，真好啊，您没当这是个玩笑。”

魔术师咬着牙，突然抬手弹了学生一脑瓜崩。“弹起来还真见鬼的顺手啊。”他急促地呼吸着，盯着少年的脸，咬得满是齿痕的嘴唇浮起点愉快的意思，“亚历山大，我永不怀疑你。”这会轮到年纪小的那个面红耳赤，捂着额头傻了。这差不多如同告白了，魔术师不玩弄文字上的浪漫，他的感情是深入水底的大陆架，滋生得深而缓慢绵长。埃尔梅罗二世为自己取得了出乎意料的胜利，可惜的是他没能因此得意太久，流着阿基里斯血脉的年轻骏马欢呼起来，把脸埋进他的长发中，像白牛背负情人那样一脚踏上爱琴海。而他年长的恋人不长于骑术，只好在驰骋颠簸中抱紧他的脖颈，修长的双腿夹紧了结实强韧，又如同浪花般优美的腰脊，趾甲在克里特岛划下印记。*

*我相信二世的作业是全英文的，反正英灵没有语言障碍……地名藏头就是I ADORE  
*这个马车（？）的灵感来自Derek Walcott的欧罗巴牛车，写的超棒，也有点污污的。

END


	4. 来世的魔术师

军营中除了卫兵和马，所有活着的生物都睡熟了，伊斯坎达尔提了条毯子披着，绕过守夜人从帐篷一直往下走到河滩。这是日后在地图上被称为中亚细亚地区难得清爽的一个夜晚，山地间清浅平缓的小溪，水色和夜空一样蓝，而且都很凉。

晚饭扎营时分窥视马其顿军队，被发现后遥遥向他致礼的年轻男人风尘仆仆，坐在溪水边的岩石上，打扮古怪得很，既不像希腊人，也不像波斯人，伊斯坎达尔还没见到土生土长的印度人，但是从那里来的商队向他兜售商品时，卖货人也不是这个模样。裹得严严实实，看着真热，伊斯坎达尔上下打量对方，要是白天赶路，他要不了多久就会在滚烫的泥土上晕倒，然后脱水而死。陌生人见到他，笨拙地站起来，这个男人要是不皱眉，或许会显得更年轻一点，不过从外表上不讨人厌，是适合研究天文、哲学或者数学的面相。可惜这青年严肃的气质被双脚败坏，那双样式古怪的黑色硬鞋子不适合走山路，陌生人的脚底必定磨出了成串灼热疼痛的水泡，只有浸在溪中，偶尔被小指长的游鱼吮吸伤处，才不至于太痛苦，而他也正是这么做的。

“陌生人，你远远站在营地外，第一眼就从众将领中认出我，莫非青年的你，识人慧眼已经超过年长的阿尔塔薛西斯二世之女，波斯的阿萨米斯之妻？”  
陌生人叹了口气，“马其顿的国王亚历山大，不带短剑，也不披甲胄，夜里独自过来和身份不明的人说话，这好奇心可能会要了你的命。”  
“没有杀手会用那种眼神看人。你从前见过我吗？”  
“不是从前，是来世。”青年抓住伊斯坎达尔伸过来的手臂，高出他一头的强壮男人，轻松地将他拉出水面。“我是在来世属于你的魔术师。”

这真有意思。伊斯坎达尔想。他把魔术师带上岸，胳膊下的那具身体是匕首皮革的鞘在窗台上放过夜的温度，而且河滩上那么多大大小小的卵石，没有一颗的表面落着魔术师的影子。马其顿的君主差点以为自己是从海浪中捕到忒提斯的珀琉斯王，不过这个忒提斯太顺从了，青年像个走了很远的路终于到家的旅人，靠着他的手臂疲惫又满足地垂下头，睫毛盖住眼窝处浅浅的青色。这样一来，魔术师黑发之间露出的脖子安静地让星光照着，呈现出一种湿润的，愁绪般的象牙白。

只是它并不阴柔，摸上去的时候皮肤是干燥的，渐渐沁出汗水来，却仍然很韧性。青年的喉结藏在敞开的领子里，有点儿像河水里一块活石，微风起浪，就动一动，叹息接着被吞咽入腹，虚无的卵石咚地沉入深渊。

“我来这儿以前，在您认识的一位女士手下吃了点亏。”他们在河岸生得矮小稀疏的芦苇间躺下来，亚里士多德描述的天穹笼罩在头顶。失去屋顶、树荫或天棚的遮蔽，在这个半球体上运动的群星像是阿尔戈斯的眼睛，本该素不相识的两人低声说话，竟有种动情被窥破的错觉。  
“所以你来找我主持公道吗？”  
“没有小看您的意思，”魔术师干笑了一声，“不过这种事还是不劳费心了。因为一些原因，我得找到来这里的路径，然后设法原路返回。话说回来，”现在轮到他提问题，“你们为什么在这片荒野里扎营？”  
“因为星象。一颗星星拖着长尾掠过云层，于是神官和魔术师都不愿继续行军。”

“在我的时代，天文学称它们为流星和彗星。当代的一些魔术研究，以恒星与行星天体运行作为基盘，于是昙花一现的冰晶、岩石与尘埃，在占卜中起到的作用有限。”魔术师想摸些什么东西，随即意识到自己没法见人的现状，便泄了气，扯过伊斯坎达尔的手掌比划起来，“不过在彗星中有些例外，每隔几十年至上百年，它们就回来一次，百年一遇的际会，能见到的人也算是非常幸运了。我曾经认识一些研究彗星对降灵和占卜影响的魔术师，从科学来说，那是荒谬的研究，构成彗星的物质不断集聚，消散，进而再集聚，一个周期之后见到的那颗天体，已经与当年观测到的不再是完全的同一颗，这就非常近似于赫拉克利特的理论了。然而魔术是不讲这些道理的，对人来说也一样，罕有的奇遇，必定会改变人的一生。”

“再说多些，在未来为我臣子的魔术师。”国王抓住青年的手指，看他眼睑和耳根泛出霞色。“祭司、神官和魔术师与神魔精灵之间多得是谜。你可以说些不会被史诗记载的东西，就像没人知道《伊利亚特》的英雄们每天早餐吃些什么。”  
然而陌生人拒绝了他，“说得太多会改变你我的命运，现在的您甚至不能知道我的名字。您只要知道自己会一路向前，夺取世界，直至死亡全无败绩。以及，”天就要亮了，这个男人还是皱着眉，他看着伊斯坎达尔，深色的眼睛蒙上一层淡银灰色，像是害着疟疾，且热且冷，悲喜交加，芦苇摇动的影子映在里面，仿佛它们真正的根系生在水里。“以及伊斯坎达尔，你是我的彗星。”  
这句话在伊斯坎达尔听来确实太可爱了，因为这句话他要亲吻这个来世才会结识的人，用亲吻这一世的好友与忠臣的方法去亲他。

“等太阳升起来之后，你和我们一起走。”  
魔术师又把他那一套奇怪的衣服穿戴起来，听到这话，突然对伊斯坎达尔笑了笑。“谢谢，不必了。彗星要沿着既定的轨道继续运动，凡人在地面上也有自己的道路和战场。”下次再会吧，他伸手抱了抱国王的肩膀。伊斯坎达尔像来时那样，独自往营地的方向走，有那么一瞬间他迟疑过要不要回头看看，但理智知道，不管那青年还在原地，或者消失无踪结果都没有区别，于是他没有再回头，路边杂草的露水簌簌滚落到他的脚趾上，湿漉漉的，天要亮了，与怪异和魔术天然不搭配的人世回来了。

伊斯坎达尔回到帐篷里，“她”也正好从附近的部落中回来，在外面栓了马，径直走进来报告，见到他立刻皱起鼻子。“你身上有施放魔术的残迹。”  
“啊，真敏锐。”  
“私下和这种人见面，您该叫上我。不过按照您胡来的程度，说了也没用。”“她”伸手往国王筋肉坚实的肩膀一拍，“好在对方不算敌人，这只是一节祝福的咒文。”  
“那挺好啊。”伊斯坎达尔高声笑了。  
“呸，水平一塌糊涂。”

恢复意识之际，耳边是列车高速移动的声音，以及被隔绝在车厢外，风雪隐约的呼啸。虽然伤口还在疼痛，但是肢体已经可以动作，埃尔梅罗二世惨白着脸爬起身，惊动了一边睡意朦胧的学生。  
“考列斯，请帮我借一辆轮椅。”没有长睡醒来的混沌感，尽管因为沉重的伤势喘息着，魔术师在第一时间发出了指示。  
“老师……您现在这样是要去哪儿呀？”  
“去彗星曾经掠过的战场。”

END


	5. 罗斯威尔的孩子们

你走到北边城郊贫民窟的街上，随便去找个流莺。为这女人买晚饭，付几个小时房钱，她就能说一说贫民的城寨里，唯一一间诊所的事。  
为什么找那样的人？在这街道架着街道，集装箱嵌进水泥建筑，层层叠叠如船底藤壶的迷宫内，人们多半活不到变老的年纪，壮年男人无不一身丑陋疤痕，可疑可怕；做了主妇的女人警惕得像母猫，不是躲在窗帘后面，就是死死盯着自己的孩子，似是稍有冒犯的意思，就要报以爪牙。  
最好是再给她点一支烟，然后女人赤着脚踩过旅馆肮脏的地毯坐在窗口，细细的烟线指向的灰房子就是诊所，一楼亮着灯，就是未打烊。

埃尔梅罗二世先生，好男人啊，全身上下都人模人样，沦落到这儿来之前估计也是个小少爷。要是他愿意，整个区的Ω，男人女人都肯免费同他睡的。女人叹息似地吐着烟圈，眼角青黑的，要么是晕了妆，要么是殴打留下的淤痕。可惜人家不要，硬让他标记一次吧……这里有个长久医生不容易，比起下半身，有人给治病救命更要紧。她像是猫望着枝头的鸟馋涎极了，伸舌舔舔嘴唇，两抹朱红颜色间，排成双层环状的细密獠牙若隐若现。

“冷静了？”埃尔梅罗二世举着用过的小罐喷雾朝病床上的患者晃了晃，青年男人给止血带绑得严严实实，哼唧了两声，昆虫样打卷的口器蔫蔫地收了回去。  
“我没别的意思，想和喜欢的α睡一觉又不犯法。”  
“是不犯法。就怕万一做到半路，您交配本能上来标记完把我嚼嚼吃喽，到时找谁说理去？”诊所管理人把还在磨磨唧唧的那一团Ω收拾起来拖到门外，搁在路灯底下。水泥灯杆上贴着破海报，模模糊糊还能看出上头是个光秃秃的小矮人，背后有头蚂蚁似的生物。  
罗斯威尔事件，到上个月正满三百五十年。

最初的九十年，人类从坠毁飞船内那些穿着灰色紧身衣的大脑袋尸体内提取了基因，动物植入实验很顺利，每一只地球哺乳生物，从小白鼠到猩猩，都变得更强壮、健康、长寿；而临床证明，外星人的细胞有助于治愈人体内若干种遗传性疾病，促进细胞活化和加快人体机能进化速度。事件后的第一百二十年，R疫苗正式列入预防接种计划内疫苗名单。人类似乎收到了来自上天的馈赠，全种族即将臻于更完美之境界。

然后，首例接受R疫苗后出现器官不可逆性变异的个案产生于大约一百零六年前。那之后的十年，全球陆陆续续出现了“昆虫人”，男子怀孕与女性生长出男性生理器官的报道，人类确实迅速地开始了新一轮的进化，在原本的两性划分基础上，再进化为数百亿人带来了三种二次性成熟类型的划分标准，繁衍生殖的本能像根垫在撬棍下的石头，看不见的力量在棍子翘起的那一端轻轻下压，旧文明的基础分崩离析。在古老社会结构的废墟上，建起了类似蚁丘的新体系，和更类似于螳螂与蜘蛛的繁衍模式。坠落在罗斯威尔的外星人如果能多活百二十年，当年的实验者们就会发现它们可以如人类步入青春期出现第二性征一般，迎来再次发育进化的阶段，而没人验证过，人类的肉..体能否适应再发育后的外星基因，他们不知道，他们太急于求成，科罗拉多峡谷地底深处的研究所，灰衣小人们的躯体漂浮在莹绿的营养液内，没有眼白的光滑大黑眼珠反射幽光，似乎要露出一个人类文明定义为笑的表情。

人类又用了数十年时间，通过进一步研究罗斯威尔人（他们用这个代号称呼那些死去的外星人）的身体，和地外空间站探索星舰带回的素材，生产出R疫苗的改进版本，用以抑制人类在外形上的变异，以及处理α、β、Ω新三性带来的生理问题。自此之后，犹如二十和二十一世纪的电脑系统时时需要补丁程序，人类亦不断地生产应对已经嵌入基因序列深处的外星因子造成的问题。但仍然有无法适应疫苗而继续变异的人类，一年一年，一代一代慢慢退缩到城市外围的荒野与废弃社区中，成为以整个星球为范围的，庞大的变异博览馆中的活展品。

既然入了黑街医生这一行，哪怕你的病患五分钟前还在觊觎你的小兄弟，也得保持治病救人的职业精神。“抗生素给你开了半周的量，每天三次每次两粒不要空腹食用，药物视个人体质会引发晕眩反应，这段时间省点力气别参与帮派斗殴，会死。”  
“行听您的，哎话说回来我变异得挺少了脖子下面还是人形，您真就不考虑——”做医生的抬手就是一药盒拍在对方脸上。  
这个举动的后果是：当他关了诊所，在二楼准备享用刚煮好的咖啡时，埃尔梅罗二世发现手掌边上沾着的昆虫鳞粉抹了一杯子，咖啡中蓝绿光点起起伏伏，煞是好看。

接着就是教科书式的连锁反应，杯子被掷出窗外，陶瓷碎裂，有人在楼下哎哟一声。  
“艹。”埃尔梅罗二世探头出去，底下给杯子砸中脑袋的人摘了帽子，赤红卷发簇拥着张好看的脸。

这是两周以前亚历山大来诊所时发生的事，尽管同住一屋檐下十四天他已经看熟了他的脸——亚历山大是个Ω，完全没有变异，好好接受过每一次接种，躯体完美有如神话的Ω，这样的年轻人，孤身在城寨内游荡的诱惑力和危险不言而喻——少年人的面孔仍然戳中埃尔梅罗的隐痛。他又开始梦到十多年前，红土层下几十米，冷光灯照耀的惨白天花板、走廊与研究服，接着赤红的人影从他背后过来，揉他的头发。“小子，打针的地方怎么走？”  
“这里是研究禁区，闲人免入，麻烦你带着证件回到地面上的市民诊疗中心去注射新疫苗。还有别碰我头发。”埃尔梅罗二世听见自己年轻尖锐，被劳累压力逼得有些不耐烦的声音。

“可不就是诊疗中心的医生说，收到所长邀请信的得亲自去研究所？”  
“啊……你是不是那个星舰舰长……伊什么来着？”  
“对！正是旗舰名为‘布塞法拉斯’的舰长伊斯坎达尔！”  
“……行吧，你跟我来。”睡眠不足的小研究员给男人的大嗓门震得头昏脑涨，索性闭上嘴扯着对方的制服袖子就走。高大的红发男人默默跟着，只在他跨过门槛，眼看要绊倒时抓住白大褂的衣领，轻轻松松把他提了进去。

针对太空科研人员的新疫苗一批是四针，分十天打完。其间他和伊斯坎达尔共处一室，监测他身体数据的波动，愿意或不愿意地，听他排异反应低烧下的呓语。  
“自讨苦吃。”第一针下去，小研究员蜷在病床边的椅子里，捏着文件夹朝男人翻白眼。  
“研究有实验对象挺好啊。”伊斯坎达尔满额头冷汗，仍然笑嘻嘻的。  
“不过是在为前代的错误擦屁股，算什么研究。如果留在退变异药物开发部也好，我不想看到从自己手上再多出几个新疫苗造成的怪物，十万分之一的概率也不想。”然而工作是推卸不掉的。

“小子呐，你是个好人。”星舰舰长足够盖住他脸的手掌在后脑勺上拍了拍。“为了星际航行开发的疫苗，如果可以让人走的更远，我不在乎试一试。或许哪一天‘布塞法拉斯号’发现的东西，就能让地球人变得更好。到时如果你不想留在研究所，就去我那儿吧。现在为了打发时间，”伊斯坎达尔爬起来翻他乱七八糟的旅行袋，“我教你玩这个怎么样？”

十几年前流行过的掌机游戏，拿到现在无论是画面还是动作都算不上精美，唯一的好处是音效够热闹，独自玩也能乐在其中。客厅里没开灯，厨房龙头往浸着碗筷的水槽滴着水，商业广告飞艇亮着霓虹灯途经整个区的高空，热带鱼般悠游而过，云母状眩目的灯光带从地板表面飘过去，又没了，绚丽寂寞如宇宙。  
至于“布塞法拉斯号”返航坠毁之前，被星海所拥抱的船舱里，有没有人这样玩无法联机的游戏，现在是无法证实的事了。

“通关之前去左边的城堡那里打几拳，会有彩蛋。”寄住的Ω少年从浴室里出来，从后面扑过来紧贴着他肩膀，湿漉漉的红发纹身般披上肌肉匀称的双臂。  
果然如此，过去埃尔梅罗二世通关无数次，竟没有发现。“没想到你对这老古董还有研究。”  
少年在他耳后叹气，“我十几年前就玩过它啦，您总是当我说笑。”他一边说，手指绕着埃尔梅罗二世的黑发，鼻尖磨蹭他颈侧的淋巴，那是散发信息素的腺体位置。  
“好了，别玩我的头发，去把你自己的脑袋擦干，然后睡觉。”亚历山大已经不满足探嗅而开始用舌尖碰触那块皮肤时，埃尔梅罗二世推开他，古人的耳鬓厮磨尚属于调情的范畴，而对如今三种新性别来说，舔舐发.情.期散布荷尔蒙器官的意味，就不能单纯用少年撒娇来对待了。“这不行，亚历山大，你也知道我怎么答复那些提出这种要求的病人。”

“那么您是已经有固定伴侣的人吗？然而今天那位Ω小姐问您坐怀不乱，是不是为了住在楼上的我，您的反应也太暧昧了。所以您的恋人要么不能标记，要么干脆没有，或者已经失去了他。”埃尔梅罗二世猛地站起来，被年轻人面朝下摁回沙发里，掌机滑到地板上，过了几十秒没有人捡，幽幽地暗了屏幕。

埃尔梅罗二世没料到亚历山大的臂力有这么强，他徒劳地想伸手够到茶几底下抑制剂喷雾的罐子，却根本动弹不得。更绝望的是，少年仿佛掺着酒精的信息素缓缓弥漫开来，无论大脑如何抗拒，身为α的年长者依然清楚地感知到长裤底下逐渐勃发的部分受到沙发垫压迫的痛苦。他没法再忍着一言不发，颤抖的牙关漏出第一声呜咽之际，对方放松了手，将他翻过来。  
“抱歉，我没想吓着您。”亚历山大抱着埃尔梅罗二世的头，他垂下眼只能看见他黑色的头顶，“您抖得这么厉害，我差不多要下楼去找镇静剂了。话说回来，”他的语气变了，这变化冻住了埃尔梅罗二世全身的血管。“小子，打针的地方怎么走？”  
“亚历山大？！”  
“我做了鲁莽的事。这时候如果不再老实交代身份，会被你赶出去的，维尔维特研究员。”少年苦笑起来。

“你以为这么说我会信？看看你自己的性别？”穿过大气层，星舰在几千万人的注视下从万米高空直坠而下化作烟花，说其间有人生还，还能由α至Ω转换性别，无异于天方夜谭。化名为埃尔梅罗二世的维尔维特研究员还想说什么，却突然想到了那条红色岩土遍布的峡谷。罗斯威尔人的身体存放在研究所最底层的深处，研究员们只能收到电脑传送的实物样本与数据，我早该想到的，前研究员捏紧拳头，只有那三四具身体，哪里够持续不断地研究培养，制作疫苗几百年。  
“没办法，所有的人造人胚胎中，只有这个适应性最强，发育得也最好。时间紧迫，他们没有那么多选择的余地。而且只剩下当初配合研究留下的基因样本和记忆拷贝的我，也发表不了决定性别的意见。”亚历山大再次试图靠近年长的男人，察言观色，小心地抚摸他的脸。“事已至此，我就想来看看……如果我再指挥星舰出航，你愿意做我的船医吗，维尔维特研究员？”  
而一个男人选择亲吻当做答案的话，就可以说皆大欢喜了。

“虽然现在能缔结标记是件好事……”等到脱了衬衫，长裤的皮带和扣子也都失守，陷进沙发深处的前维尔维特研究员突然意识到有什么不对劲。  
“请安心，我没有变异，也不想要孩子，所以不会在标记成功后吃了你补充营养。”  
“这不是重点。”  
“那就更不用担心了，”亚历山大笑起来，他挤到埃尔梅罗二世双腿间，将年长者的左腿架到自己肩上。“就算性别是Ω，男人该有的东西可一件都没少。”  
这可真不是假话。

他们在沙发里来了一次，接着去了浴室里，潮湿的环境有助于信息素扩散与吸收，于是闹得更疯。  
“您的化名，怎么起这么个怪名字。”亚历山大动作时咕哝道。  
“这间诊所前一个主人姓埃尔梅罗……搬走前就因为刚装修了浴室，砍价上不太好说话……”  
“那他要知道我们在浴缸里这样那样，非气成爆米花不可。”维尔维特研究员没法回应他了，他浸在温水里，水、汗、眼泪混在一起，从内到外都是湿的。前房主装修屋子，原本是想结婚后全家共享泡澡之乐，故而浴缸选得格外宽，双腿分别搁在两侧，打开的程度就有些下流了，少年捏着年长男人的腰，狠狠撞进去，赤红的发梢又潮湿到滴下水来，末端蹭过他的α挺起发红的乳尖。而前研究员从耳尖到胸膛，泛红的地方不止于此，他头靠着陶瓷的浴缸壁，眼神在愉悦和刺激中混沌，声音是早就喊哑了，却还不沉默，有时他叫身上的人伊斯坎达尔，有时叫他亚历山大。  
而不管叫什么，少年都耐心地回应过去，等到时候差不多，他咬住对方的脖子，泅到水底下。好啦，可以啦，韦伯。在绵密的气泡中，缺氧而纠缠的唇齿间，浸满令人眩晕的信息素的水，精.液在其中稀释弥散的水涌入口腔和咽喉，成为身体的一部分。  
也许过不了多久，这个区就该换一位新医生，而诊所现下的主人前往星空之前，他还有整夜的时间，和伴侣缓缓从云中降落。

 

END


	6. 密涅瓦之鸟的秘密

（上）  
正对面与东北方的地平线，有两骑直扑而来。  
亚历山大站在下风处，与他们相距几个草坡，这就够了，马流着汗，马贼喘着带自酿土酒味儿的气，缀着珠串的腰带是牛皮的，血和女人脂粉渗进去了就洗不掉，浓密凌乱的须发深处虱子紧紧地勾着毛发的根，正惊慌失措地迅速爬行。普通人的眼睛来不及，也不可能看清这些东西，但他就是知道。  
他可以判断他们下一步会怎么做，分毫不差。山地的马个头不及他年轻的布塞法拉斯，可是灵活顽强，他们要用打鸟的土枪将年轻人从遮蔽身形的矮橄榄林里逼出来，然后一人在远处射击掩护，一人驱马撞上来，如果布塞法拉斯失去平衡，挥动的马刀就能砍下他的头。  
那么就开枪先处理掉拿着鸟铳的那个，亚历山大想，等另一个靠近了，就矮下身，拉着缰绳滑到布塞法拉斯的侧边去。他腰上的短剑磨得很锋利了，足够切开高速移动的马腹，顺便再卸掉骑手一条腿。

不过似乎还有什么东西被遗漏了，否则他不会听到远远的扑翼声，提醒他注意周围。年轻的王子仰起头，更进一步打开感官或许只过了身下黑马眨眨眼的时间，跟着他就可以感受到更细微的东西了，雨云正迅速地往这边卷来水汽，很快这个季节特有的骤雨就会落下来，正好在应当短兵相接的时候让弹药受潮。  
早前在头顶盘旋的长耳鸮落在附近树枝上，橙红的眼睛瞧着他，像等着人说出解决问题的答案。  
“速战速决。”亚历山大快活地咧嘴笑了，“要真来不及，枪托还挺硬的，不是吗？”

亚历山大来到位于希腊近海的这座产业，差不多要满两年了，要是回去得晚，他的老师就一定等在通向庄园大宅的最后一个分岔路口。  
今天自然不例外，男人迎上来，就着手提煤油灯的光亮仔仔细细检查他的五官。“没有流血，解决几个骚扰村落的强盗，用不着使上全力。”做老师的听着登时挑起眉，亚历山大最有眼色，赶在他开口前扯了扯对方白西装的衣袖，“老师，我很饿了。”  
“边走边说。”听到叹气声，亚历山大知道老师妥协了，对他没法开始的说教全无愧疚。老师要是不皱眉，少叹气，其实还很年轻，当然，现在这样也是很好看的，他偷眼向上望着黑发男人少年时应当非常柔和的轮廓。长耳鸮从远处慢慢跟上来，收起翅膀落在那个人肩上时踩着了乌黑的长发，他的老师却没有反应。

向导当然不会对自身精神凝聚而成的动物有所反应，正如同一个人不会抗拒自己的右手搭在左手手背上。更何况亚历山大的老师全部的注意力，都落在告知学生白天处理的事务上，他如今几乎接过庄园中老迈管家全部的工作了。  
“乡间水果收成送来了，今晚晚饭可以吃，剩下的让厨师长做了果酱。”  
“好的。”  
“镇上铺面的租金，以及商队的分红账目，我给你整理好放在书房，睡前记得看一看。”  
“老师办事我一直很放心的，不看也无妨。”  
“既然当了家，这上面就不要轻忽偷懒。另外，上午托勒密先生从军队里托人带信来。”  
“这是个好消息！我要好好读读他写了什么，东边的战争还好吗？他缺东西吗？”要不是老师还在步行，亚历山大就要跳上马跑回去了。  
“来报信的士官和信封字迹残留的精神都很稳定，内容应当不坏。报信人已经安顿在客房，我给他买了明天下午的船票，给托勒密先生的包裹让他一块带走。到时我会去镇上的邮局给赫菲斯定先生与赫菲斯蒂小姐汇生活费，马车会把他送到该去的地方。”  
“是呀，还是您细心，快两个月了，我们不寄钱过去，他们俩一定不会主动开口要的。”兄妹两人成为亚历山大的玩伴时，阿吉德的侯爵腓力二世还没有与夫人分居，侯爵夫人奥林匹亚丝从贫穷的下级贵族家中找来这对孩子培养，满心希望能给儿子准备一个契合得天衣无缝的向导。阿吉德家或者出哨兵，或者出庸人，奥林匹亚丝从未设想过后面一种情形，可惜天不遂人愿，侯爵的第二任夫人终于设法登堂入室，赫菲斯定兄妹皆是未来的哨兵。奥林匹亚丝失望之下索性撒手不管，任由儿子留在娘家领地上的庄园，兄妹二人住在寄宿学校，只要侯爵没有老迈昏聩，发疯剥夺独子亚历山大的继承权，她或许就会一直在星象和神秘学的研究中沉迷下去。

“晚饭以后裁缝会来，给你量身做下个月出门的衣服。”做老师的继续说。  
“……又要去安排好的所谓‘社交场所’，她不是已经放弃了吗。”年轻人沉下脸来，抬脚踢出一块石头，他不再前进，只站在暮色四合的路中央，听它弹跳滚动，最终沉寂。  
“亚历山大，据说那位与令妹同名的克里奥佩特拉夫人，刚生下侯爵的又一个儿子。”这就再也无话可说了。他们俩站在岔路口，好像站在亚历山大的命运上，或者走进灯火辉煌的庄园大宅，在“社交交往”中及时配对到适合的向导，继承父祖的事业；或者就隐没在通向山间的黑暗小路上，像个没有继承权的后代那样，去战场上赌命拼个前程（据说年长亚历山大几岁的托勒密是侯爵年轻时与别家妇人春风一度的私生子，恐怕杀了奥林匹亚丝，她也不愿见到儿子与他的这位友人走上同样的路）。

“老师。”还未长出赤红鬃毛的狮子幼仔伏在男子鞋边。亚历山大顾不上那头从他的精神中凭空出现的小动物了，他喉头发紧，背上的汗冷了，衬衫黏黏地贴住皮肉，那种冰凉的感觉将愤怒压下去，而血液还在烈马般奔流。少年盯着几步外的黑发男人，他安静得就像近海岬角岩壁上的空洞，平静地吞没澎湃巨浪，再将它们悄然分流到洋面底下。“老师，埃尔梅罗二世老师。”他都不知道自己的声音还能这么稳定，亚历山大深吸一口气握紧拳头，幼小的狮子蹭着裤腿，呜呜低声哀鸣，“我想再问您一次。您不能与我结成配对吗？我想要您，您不要我吗？”已经很晚了，自然的白噪音沉淀为细碎温柔的漩涡，鸟兽归巢山风拂树，云覆星月海浸沙滩，这喧闹而生机勃勃的世界是暗的，只有他的老师提着灯，近在咫尺，抓不住的，仿佛这世界唯一的光亮。  
“抱歉，亚历山大，我不能。”两年以来，自称落魄贵族埃尔梅罗二世的男人，少年哨兵的向导教师永远只有这个答案。“但你是非常好的孩子，非常好的学生，以及非常好的哨兵。”  
“既然不是我不好，那么您因为什么而拒绝呢？又是因为什么留下来呢？”  
“如果你希望，或者认为我不再可信，我随时可以离开。”  
狡猾。“我希望您和我一起走。”亚历山大下了决心，“我相信您，就像相信自己的心脏一样。”  
“荣幸之至，我的阁下。”

此时埃尔梅罗二世肩上的长耳鸮睁开方才一直闭阖的眼睛，振翅而飞。  
只有在这时候，它才会飞往海上。当初亚历山大来到这座海滨庄园，对外的说辞是代管产业兼休养，实则过程颇有些惊心动魄。他临走前因母亲和新侯爵夫人的婚礼与父亲大吵一架，而那位新夫人出身军人家庭，脾气与秉性并不像面貌看起来那样好。亚历山大一路上遇到的“强盗”，比普通商队一年遇到的都多，等到随从离散，伤痕累累，少年才终于登上驶向庄园的渡船。

他夜里上船，次日一早就能抵达庄园门外。除了船夫，舱内还有一个形容狼狈的男人，全身湿漉漉地裹着毛毯，偶尔从散乱的黑发中扫过一眼来，亚历山大莫名觉得熟悉。  
“不列颠那边来度假的少爷，也是给抢了钱，被人从游船上推下海啦，幸亏命好给我捞起来，让他搭一程吧，真是作孽。”船家道。  
“随他去吧，我就在舱里睡，关上门不妨事的。”亚历山大回答。然而就在那天深夜，多日来连绵不绝的危险刺激，惊恐激愤，生平第一次使他觉醒了沉睡在血脉中的哨兵本能。  
突如其来的官感洪流让只有十五岁的孩子在混乱和疯狂的刀尖上游走，船舱内和一板之隔的海中似乎升起成群成群巨大可怖的东西，无法阻挡地从每一个孔洞，甚至每一个毛孔涌进体内，多到令人作呕的细节与信息熊熊燃烧，在他的头脑中发出古老的宏伟神庙在烈火中坍塌的轰然巨声。亚历山大知道自己在不可抑制地尖叫，攻击撕咬所有身边的物体。奥林匹亚丝临走前留给儿子以防万一的镇静药物差点连玻璃瓶被吞下，但是没有多大的作用，这是天赋的强大力量与威胁，没有人能用细细的铅落水管引导整条大河狂暴的浪涛，也不可能拿一捧土盖住焚烧整个罗马的火焰。

而谁都没有想到，船上潦倒落魄的旅人，会成为少年的堤坝与河道，成为台伯河水与丰沛的雨，哪怕阿吉德疯狂的小狮子咬伤了他的咽喉。  
“我在这里，亚历山大，你不要怕。”  
“我会为你所用，我会侍奉于你，所以请相信我。”  
“我会让你平安无恙，你是我的使命，我的幸福，我最值得见证与传诵的梦境。”  
如果拒绝的回应是真实的。那么老师为什么要说那一番话，为什么会哭呢？亚历山大此时突然很想伸手摸一摸常常停留在老师肩上的猫头鹰，那只密涅瓦的鸟却不知正飞行在哪一处云层内，某个人的秘密与情绪也就无从察知。

 

（中）  
凉爽的阴天适合出门，也适合谋杀。  
他们原本计划在聚会的后几天到达，这是奥林匹亚丝的意见。通常在聚会前订下婚约的女孩儿们会在最早的几天内宣布喜事，跟着才是未经配对的年轻向导与哨兵们自由接触。她的女儿如今也到了这个年纪，然而阿吉德侯爵曾经的妻子兼向导既不满意前夫为女儿安排的富贵婚事，更不乐意应酬刚得了孩子的新妇，便要求儿子出发后绕道在隐居地接上她，再一同前往目的地。

“虽然我不太想和那个男人在社交场合打照面，却也没料到一下马车，就听说他在女儿宣布订婚的礼台上被人捅了心窝子。”腓力虽然在战场上曾有过专门的向导搭档，但亦是向导的奥林匹亚丝年轻情热时仍为了安抚丈夫的精神上过战场，既然经过见过，故而她骤然遭逢大事，在报丧的仆人面前还算镇静。亚历山大在母亲身后想要开口，埃尔梅罗二世突然匆匆朝窗外望了一眼。  
“旅馆外面有辆陌生马车，是‘塔’里的人来了。”  
亚历山大离开家乡时，还没有成长到能够亲自进入这个国家在君主的支配下管理所有哨兵与向导的‘塔’内一探究竟。他只记得阿吉德家族位于首都的宅邸离它很近，夜里他打开卧室窗户，重重屋顶的尽头就是乌黑的‘塔’，塔顶永远亮着星星灯火，如同百目巨人看守宝藏不闭的眼睛。  
‘塔’的特派员这时走进房间，正是一对搭档。领头的哨兵瞥了亚历山大一眼，少年哨兵皱起眉——任何一个人如果感到冰锥扎进毛孔，都会忍不住皱眉的——于是他的老师把手搭在他肩上，谢天谢地，亚历山大松了口气，埃尔梅罗二世的屏障设置得并不高明，但是暖热，像农人手工制作的毛毯。

“我们希望能了解一些关于侯爵被刺一案的信息，夫人，以及先生们。”  
“很抱歉，我们所知的并不比诸位更多。”  
“恕我无礼，那可并不一定。难道一位贵族，一名哨兵在光天化日下被人刺杀，只是因为倒霉，就像赶路时不巧遭遇劫匪的商人吗？”  
“您似乎意有所指，前侯爵大人的姻亲先生。”奥林匹亚丝的瞳孔像蛇一般收窄了，她认出说话的向导正是克里奥佩特拉夫人的兄弟。“我要警告您，如果——”

“凶案发生时我们尚未回到首都，沿路的旅店以及驿站都有人可以作证。如果两位得到线索，不妨坦诚相告。”亚历山大打断了母亲。  
“很抱歉，我们没有更多的进展。”“塔”的哨兵对年轻人的行为似乎感到满意，他点了点头，“来这里询问各位，亦是例行公事。虽然这么做并不体面，但正如我的向导所推测，这起刺杀事件，您和您的母亲确实属于最大的受益者之列。于公于私，我们都有必要进行询问，以便彻底排除几位的嫌疑。”或者发现别的什么，并不在乎少年人察觉到暗示而恼怒涨红的脸，哨兵刀锋般灰色的眼睛肆无忌惮地表达他的想法。

“那我们为何不询问当事人呢？”毫无预兆地，埃尔梅罗二世开了口。  
“塔”的向导尖锐地嗤笑出声，“先生，要是能让死人僵硬成石头的舌头动起来，我们也不必费这番工夫了。”  
“我能做到。”  
“你不可能进入死者的意识！”  
“请把您的眼光放到欧洲之外的世界去，看看印度、埃及，甚至正与马其顿交战的波斯，先生。在您不了解的古国，向导常常会在多神教的宗教场合扮演祭司的角色，如果我们的情感，精神与灵魂，可以凭借天赋的才能接受另一个生命的引导与探知，经过特殊的训练，我们或许可以设想这种才能可以超越现实感官的局限，进入到不可思议的领域吧。”  
灰眼睛的哨兵给了搭档一个眼神。“多说无益，我们不妨试试。但是先生——”  
“维尔维特，这是我早年的姓氏。”  
“好的，维尔维特先生。但是您应当清楚，在现今的法律下，向导的证言是否可靠，与他的哨兵所处的立场关系密切。”  
“向导应当服从哨兵的支配，引导并安抚他的精神，为其服务，对其忠实。”埃尔梅罗二世掏出烟夹在指间，他的脸上忽而出现一点惆怅茫然的神色，他望了望他的学生，又望了望自己的掌心，“而我只不过是个家庭教师罢了。”  
亚历山大点了点头，“确实如此。”而且是直至今天才让学生知道旧姓的家庭教师。他看他的老师，从脖子到脚不露一丝破绽，猫头鹰在座钟上蹲着，羽毛服帖，双眼紧闭，像是睡了。

腓力的尸体摆在“塔”的停尸间，身边就是刺入他胸口的匕首。埃尔梅罗二世在来的路上问药剂师买了些南国的香料，把它们在死者太阳穴两侧点起来。接着他在烟雾中握住匕首的刃，让血和死者的血迹混合在一起，慢慢滴下地。  
“你们仔细看。”他说，第一滴血落在地上，在场所有人惊讶地睁大眼睛。他们回到了腓力被刺的那一刻，接着场景慢慢地倒着出现，匕首离开死者的前胸，血倒流回去，订婚的少女惊慌失措的表情逐渐转为幸福的羞涩。而杀手往后退，戴着兜帽退回到人群中，然后离开宅邸，穿过街道与桥梁，钻进一间乡间小屋，那儿有人在等他，他给杀人者匕首，以及一袋钱，后者把钱袋推了回去，摘下兜帽。

奥林匹亚丝倒吸一口冷气。“那是保萨尼亚斯，腓力过去战场上的搭档。我以为他重伤退役已经回了乡下。”  
“你的哨兵抛弃了你，这是你应得的补偿。”收买者开了口，带着浓重的波斯口音。  
“我不是为了钱财或恨意去结束他的生命。”名叫保萨尼亚斯的男人道，“我知道你们要与马其顿开战，想要除掉可能的主帅。然而英雄老了，狮子去掉了爪牙，沉湎于追求权势富贵，甚至试图把女儿嫁给威胁王位的皇族，这一切“塔”全部都看在眼里。无论这场战争是输还是赢，他都会失去名誉，乃至生命。既然如此，那不如就趁他还是英雄时，送他去另一边，反正我也很快会去的。”杀手抬起面目全非的脸，笑的时候，满脸的疤痕与增生组织扭作一团。“这不也是一种爱情吗？”

“足够了！”亚历山大猛地扼住老师的手腕，画面戛然而止，随即慢慢雾气化，散作无形。埃尔梅罗二世一个踉跄向后倒去，正被学生揽住腰肢，他急促喘息着，说不出话来，脸色惨白，额角与手心满是冷汗。“你们看到想要的东西了吗，诸位先生们？”他可以摸到老师凌乱的脉搏，亚历山大顿时没来由地怒火中烧。  
新侯爵夫人的兄长脸色难看，他皱着眉从门那儿走过来，凑在搭档耳边低语了几句。  
“我很抱歉。”那位哨兵道，“方才我的同事们从护城河捞出了保萨尼亚斯的尸体，还有遗书。你们可以走了。”  
于是亚历山大搀扶着老师，和母亲一起走过他们身边。“我让整个‘塔’都看到了同样的东西。感谢‘塔’为了传讯方便，特别设计的建筑结构术式，否则以我的能力，并不能把真相广而告之，闹得无法掩盖。”埃尔梅罗二世经过那向导身边，他肩上的猫头鹰忽然展开翅膀，双眼圆睁，眼看利爪就要抓到眼前，对方吓得连连后退几步，“如果不这样，按照您的吩咐，护城河里只会打捞上一具喝醉落水的无名尸，不是吗？”长耳鸮盯着它的猎物，它逃不脱了。

“原本也就只有常胜不败这个优点，我竟没想到这男人人到中年如此堕落，死都死得窝囊，还闹出一堆麻烦。”奥林匹亚丝拒绝为腓力服丧，只在参加葬礼时换了身深色衣服，戴上两枚煤晶耳坠应付场面。眼见棺木上花环渐渐被泥土淹没，新侯爵夫人大放悲声，一边因着奥林匹亚丝出言不逊，狠狠瞪视过去。  
“支配与引导，哨兵与向导是一体两面。他是狮子，便爱狮子，他是骟过的老绵羊，自然只有娇嫩的羊羔与其相配。”奥林匹亚丝也不客气，径直走过去，捏住克里奥佩特拉夫人的下巴，“现在瞪眼没用，小羊羔子，带着你刚生的肉团儿我们回头见吧，”她贴着那年轻女人耳畔低笑，雪白牙齿蹭过对方颤抖的柔软耳垂，“届时还要多谢您与令兄，当年及今日，对我儿子的亲切‘招待’。”

“母亲！”她的儿子突然呼唤她，奥林匹亚丝直起身转过脸去，骏马扬蹄掀起的风刮走了她的头纱。亚历山大额角冒汗，他甚至来不及要仆人去另找匹马，就直接卸掉了墓园外马车的笼头。  
“我得赶紧回去！老师……我感觉到老师！”  
“别废话，那就快去。”啊，原来如此，她明白了，心中五味杂陈，不只是要欣慰，还是要恼恨早先自己为儿子的费心安排全要落空。“但是先去了解那个人，我的儿子，你要知道，我看得出他并不是……”  
“我知道他不是贵族，在不列颠也没有家，他自称的身份至少目前都是假的，我一开始就知道。”亚历山大叹了口气，他苦笑起来的样子，竟然有几分他老师的意思了，“他根本不知道，像赫菲斯定兄妹这样的孩子，在贵族寄宿学校要花多少钱，听凭我开口报价。若是早年凭军功继承绝嗣的名门获得头衔……我让兄妹俩打听了，不列颠的埃尔梅罗家族，家主年富力强，刚刚完婚。”

但是这又有什么关系呢？亚历山大一路奔驰，视野两侧飞驰向后的田野、民居，以及大街上密密麻麻的商铺与人流全都失去形态，只是具有颜色和气味的洪流，重重包裹上来，他劈波斩浪，要赶到那个人身边去。  
埃尔梅罗二世，或者说维尔维特先生，自那天以后就显得格外疲倦。他吃得越来越少，只喝冷水，一支又一支凶狠地在卧室里抽烟，令打扫女仆抱怨那儿简直像个地狱里的硫磺池。前天亚历山大起夜经过书房，见到他的老师站在巨幅地图前面。维尔维特先生不动，只是望着，炭笔绘画的千万里山地与大海只是一张脸，一个姓名，他想到那里去，他无法企及，就只是看着，咬着的雪茄许久没有抽，早就熄了，灰落在鞋尖上，嘴唇的形状像在说忧郁，或者死，或者是爱这个字。

他爱着谁呢？心里有什么东西砰地炸开了，火药在四肢百骸中燃烧，亚历山大咬着牙，他感觉到留在宅邸里的那个男人感到痛苦，这种共感铺天盖地地袭来，如同天上降下的火油的雨无从闪避。  
他努力地辨认着，用上一切埃尔梅罗二世教过他配合向导引导的技巧，终于在纷乱的波动中辨认出一个名字。  
伊斯坎达尔。

“瞧，亚历山大。”当他父母感情还好，而父亲也还乐于教他一些东西的时候。腓力曾经把幼小的亚历山大抱到腿上，指给他看庞大的作战地图。“那边就是波斯的区域，你母亲生下你之前，我在那儿作战三年。你知道你的名字在那里怎么念吗？亚历山大，就是伊斯坎达尔……”

“老师！”年轻的哨兵踹开房门。  
身份成谜的向导倒在地毯上，黑发逶迤凌乱。没有精神的波动，没有肉体的反应，他像一座坍塌的墓地石像，或者是墓碑下的死者本身。

*这里关于刺杀的部分和史实肯定不符，瞎掰的，不要认真。另外倒是确实有说法是杀手和大帝他爹年轻的时候有那么一段……还有波斯什么的在这里算是半架空，不要对应大帝当年的时代。

 

（下）  
老师瘦得很，亚历山大早就知道，平时要是衣冠楚楚一丝不苟地照着家庭教师或者管家打扮起来，那身制服倒还能糊弄过去，可是手臂揽上去就知道，硌人。

“请把手再往上一点，手放置的位置，要以想象中女伴的大致身高为准。”也就是这七八年，十来年的工夫，社交场合规规矩矩的繁复舞步过了时，年轻人流行起小酒馆传出来的新舞，亲亲热热一对一对地挽着，跳得满室生风。原本的舞蹈教师歇了菜傻了眼，只好嘀咕如今体面人也搂搂抱抱，简直伤风败俗。

“不碍事，我会。”埃尔梅罗二世说，他总是会很多东西。  
“老师怎么会跳的呢？”  
“旅行的时候，在东边学的。那边城里的军官喜欢这个，不过可不像上流社会的绅士那样斯文，转起来像是把舞伴夹在半空里，要是对方矮小些，两条腿踢蹬踢蹬，鞋跟都碰不到地……”家庭教师腰背挺得笔直，亚历山大一抬眼，就是他捂得严严实实的衣领里，好不容易露出的一截脖子，埃尔梅罗二世教舞，当然不会（很可能也没那个力气）把学生夹起来打转出丑，可小的那个仍然觉得耳根发热，一走神，就踩了老师好几脚。

“抱歉，我还不够熟练。”  
“这和怎么使用你的力量很像。”埃尔梅罗二世作为向导，他的声音在亚历山大头顶盘旋着，“你支配搭档，决定行动的方向，可是搭档并不是一团空气，或者一件好用的工具。”  
那是始终需要我们较量、磨合，互相支持的另一半灵魂。因为他们如此重要，所以无法得到回应或者被断绝联系，足够让我们痛彻心扉。家庭教师说，他带着亚历山大的胳膊，皮鞋悄然无声地滑过光可鉴人的地板。  
那么如果感到痛苦，要如何排解呢？做学生的问了，老师却没有回答。

埃尔梅罗二世的卧室在楼上，太远了，只好暂时安顿在书房的长沙发里。他仿佛在做噩梦，脸色惨白，呼吸急促，嘴唇颤抖，眼泪让眼镜挡了挡，在镜框下半部分蓄了少许，才满满沿着脸颊流下来。  
埋在他梦境里的苦痛的种子，究竟长出的是怎样一棵植物呢？亚历山大紧张地吞了吞口水。老师不想说，我就不看，他对自己说，我只要顺着他的精神返回去，给他一点安慰，这是很小的动作，只要指尖那么大，被泪水沾湿的一块皮肤就够了。

亚历山大在社交舞上是个新手，如果想他平日里的老师那样规矩板正的倒还好，却还不擅长驾驭太过活泼烈性，随心所欲的搭档。他摘下埃尔梅罗二世的黑框眼镜，又像是怕硌着对方，褪掉了拇指上刚调过大小的家族印章戒指，才敢去碰眼下那片薄薄的青色阴影。手指抚上去，那一块暗色失去向导意识的控制，突然就活了，像是夜里张开利爪捕食田鼠的猫头鹰，猛地劈头盖下来，少年才意识到他作为哨兵，凭着敏锐的知觉回溯埃尔梅罗二世的精神，反向探索一个向导的技巧，也还太青涩。  
甚至稚嫩到向导意识的洪流汹汹卷来，都只知道紧紧抓住对方的手。

他的老师是有秘密的，亚历山大很清楚。家庭教师对他倾囊相授，然而他得到的他是不完整的，意味深长，苦乐兼备的眼神，黑白制服以外唯一不离身的鲜红围巾，吸的烟，喝的酒，读的书，知识与经验是可以增长的，而割走的东西永远都缺损在那里，正如少年一双手填不尽大海，埋不平山谷，补不得天裂。  
他见到卧床不起的高大男人，那是老师的哨兵，亚历山大只看一眼就知道。军官们一个个进来，又挨个出去，其中甚至还夹着个面熟的女人。等到所有人都走了，埃尔梅罗二世才坐到男人身边去，握着他拇指戴有戒指的手——刻着维吉纳太阳的金戒指，指环的接口处有锉痕，长年戴惯的传家东西，如果某代主人太早得到手，让工匠调整过大小，就有这种痕迹。  
“我再想想办法。你先睡一会，要是有什么想传话给别人的，就告诉我。”重病的哨兵已经说不出话，他握紧向导的手，通过互相联系的精神，他能听见他的声音。

如果要继承伟业，就让强者去做。  
要歌颂我的声名，为我的死哭泣，或者因我征伐的脚步喜悦，都由他们去  
然后你要活下去，跨过军营外那条传说中从前世流来，流到彼世去，甚至能回溯岁月的大河，离开东方，到更广的天地活下去。

亚历山大的视野中，只见军中文书穿的黑裤子，膝头一块，颜色格外深。

他潜入的动静太大，这时候终于惊动了意识的主人。“亚历山大，够了，不要再看，快点回来！”亚历山大听见老师在喊他，然而此时能否抽身已经不由他做主，乱流卷着他的身体，即便清楚这并不是在实际的水中，却仍然有溺水的恐慌和窒息感。只一眨眼，好似河流水面阳光点点穿透下来，面前满是走马灯般的景象。家中谋杀案扑朔迷离，背了嫌疑的年轻哨兵不得不背井离乡踏上战场，接着便在乱军之中的壕沟里，捡回来一个脏兮兮哭唧唧的小子；东部战线下的小城镇，到了晚上军官们就会聚在酒馆里吃喝跳舞，红头发的哨兵个子长得飞快，原先差不多高的黑发小文书已经矮了他一个头还多，被他硬拉下场跳舞，整场全被舞伴揽住，脚够不着地，满脸通红；再后来，再后来视线愈发模糊，亚历山大看不清那些影影绰绰的人形，只觉得那仿佛是两个合作了一个，隐没在波斯式帘幕的后面。

意识重新回到自己的身体中，有一种溺水者重新呼吸空气，逃出生天的轻快感。当然，哨兵知道，如果缠绵许久的病痛一夕间消除，也是同样的感觉。  
“似乎是见效了。”跟随他多年的双胞胎兄妹守在床边，做哥哥的见他睁眼，如释重负。“等你再好些，我们就撤军回家去。”  
他点了点头，眼光忍不住就越过两人的肩膀，探了探营帐里的座椅，它们俱是空的。

“别找了，我在这。”黑发的向导掀开门帘走进来，他裹着毯子，像着了凉，说话瓮声瓮气，见到病人可以坐起身来，终于有些动容的神色。  
“淋雨啦？”哨兵哑着嗓子开口问。  
“找药草没留神，滑河里了，正好让赫菲斯定他俩捞起来。”向导的猫头鹰也蔫蔫的，伸开翅膀扑腾几下，落进哨兵怀里。双胞胎中年长的那个心领神会，点了点头，便拉着妹妹走了出去。

“这次太危险了。”也不知是说自己这场急病，还是他的向导冒险。“方才高烧，我还做了一场梦，你真被那条河水冲到十多年前我刚觉醒时，为人师表像模像样。就是无论怎么示好，你都不答应结成配对，教人着急，又无从入手。”  
“我们的连接从没有断，哪怕回到过去，对着你小时候也是一样，已经缔结联系的两个人还要配对，是不是多此一举？”  
“看起来是白着急一场，”哨兵哈哈笑了，“现在我们倒是都可以松口气啦。”  
于是黑发的向导也微笑，“行啦，亚历山大，再休息一会，等我参加军议回来，下午陪你出去晒晒太阳。”

红发的哨兵依言躺下了，刚要合眼突然想到什么，脑中如同滚过一阵雷电，他的向导已经走到门口，撩开了帘子，日光晒着他，连身躯都模糊。“……维尔维特！”  
对方回头看来。  
他该叫他伊斯坎达尔。  
而他或许应当有更亲昵的名字喊他。  
这真的是大团圆的结局吗？亦或者说，这只是居于过去的人与回到过去的人，在现实之外因着求而不得或祈求失而复得的渴望，如同溺亡前夕的幻象般，令人安慰的虚妄之梦呢？  
他看向怀里抱着的长耳鸮，白日已至，夜行的鸟闭着眼睛。

END


	7. 三月发生的一件小事

从迦勒底来到时钟塔的第一年零三个月，亚历山大再次目睹了公寓邮箱被塞爆，内容物从管理员老太太的摇椅边一直流淌到门厅的绝景。  
只不过上个月是各式各样包装的巧克力，而这一次，是大批据说阿奇波卢德家持有厂商股份的柠檬口味卡仕达酱夹心饼干。

“是我买的。”恰逢学生上交报告作业，埃尔梅罗二世埋首于A4纸堆，笔走龙蛇，杀气腾腾。“你也知道，情人节收了东西要回礼。但是如果为每个人都准备给那位御主女士同等级的赠礼就太过了，不如一人一盒饼干。”  
“如果有人吃完觉得不错，还可以自己或者拜托家族去订购，工厂业绩要是好，阿奇波卢德年底得到的分红也会多一些吧？”  
那不是当然的吗。埃尔梅罗二世的声音远远地从作业堆里传出来，钢笔尖狠狠地嚓嚓作响，大概正在给某篇瞎扯八造的报告写评语。亚历山大笑嘻嘻地望着他的头顶，突然觉得这种小市民式的盘算也非常可爱。

亚历山大生前未曾踏足不列颠，这个岛国遥远、湿润、雾气弥漫，如果不是因为当下与他同住一室的男人，或许此世也难有亲自探索此地的想法。人理修复并非一点都没留下副作用，随着世界线重新完整，原本应当在迦勒底所在世界的埃尔梅罗二世，与留在迦勒底，被英灵诸葛孔明附身的埃尔梅罗二世，合并成了迦勒底运作期间被邀请到访的魔术协会代表，因为机构内部事故意外被困在雪山内长达一年的倒霉蛋。尽管当事人心知肚明发生过什么事，但在前来调查的法政科人员的报告中，这就是真相。“埃尔梅罗学派内部想必事务繁忙，阁下如果能早日返回，相信大家都会倍感欣慰。至于迦勒底的内部事务，出于您自身的立场，我们也希望您可以与门下高徒早日回避。”  
全部都是废话。只不过是不希望其他势力插手调查影响结果罢了，偏偏摆出一副冠冕堂皇模样，可惜法政科派来的这几位工作人员大约平日招摇惯了，连礼节性的客套也做的不像。埃尔梅罗二世叼着雪茄，心中极不耐烦，然而听到最后，他愣了一下。“高徒？”  
他抬起眼睛看向走廊尽头，红发少年换了这个年纪男孩子的私服，靠着墙等他过去。达芬奇站在亚历山大身后，朝他眨了眨眼，露出一个微笑。

亚历山大，如果之后想要环球旅行，我可以为你安排。他们坐上直升机，从海拔数千米的高山前往下方的世界，埃尔梅罗二世与少年并肩坐着，行李摆在座椅底下。螺旋桨的声音大极了，亚历山大想，像一千辆战车并肩奔驰。  
“我为什么不能和老师一起去不列颠呢？”他问。  
飞机颠簸起来，埃尔梅罗二世正打开一瓶矿泉水，冷不防洒了满手。  
“当然可以。”他沉默了一会，掏出手帕，好像这辈子都没见过自己的手指似地，一根一根擦干他们。“谢谢你，亚历山大。”

“结果因为这个原因，花了几个月时间一个一个地在埃尔梅罗派势力庇护下名不见经传的小家族寻找可以守口如瓶的对象，好不容易捏造出一套完美的假身份。我那个阴沉别扭的义兄，在这方面考虑的真是非常周到，舍不得自己年轻的国王陛下受到一丁点怀疑盘问呢。哪怕已经做得万无一失，听说你要离开大宅到伦敦来，他就紧张得好像要把你送进龙窝啦。”驶向伦敦的列车私人包厢内，埃尔梅罗家年轻的小姐像波斯宫廷的女人们在梳妆台内挑拣珠宝般选择下午茶的点心与糖果，不要忽略掌权者的闲谈，无论那是孩童，还是可爱的女子，在身份还是马其顿王子的少年时代，亚历山大就很清楚这一点。  
“他紧张，大概是因为他自己也还在作战。”  
“害怕你去他力有未逮，又不情愿一直依靠本家的人情庇护你。哎呀，怎么会有这么麻烦的男人。”  
“所以我才要知道，我未来的臣子开辟的是什么样的战场。不过莱妮丝小姐，你本来可以不用提醒我这些事。”

列车的速度慢下来，打开窗户就已经可以看见车站的轮廓，以英灵经过强化的视力，可以见到埃尔梅罗二世裹着灰色长大衣在月台徘徊，为了对付阴沉而随时可能下雨的天气，他拎了把长柄伞，看起来不像个魔术师，倒像个瘦巴巴的骑士，随时准备提着剑和看不见的风车巨人大干一架。  
“怎么说呢，”少女愉快地笑起来，“大概是因为捅破现实能看到兄长大人恼羞成怒气急败坏的样子，会让我感到非常兴奋吧。”

在伦敦奋战的魔术师，自称是二流的平庸人士，在时钟塔的立场也颇为微妙。然而新派人士聚集的教室，情况则截然相反。情人节到来的那一周，亚历山大每天都被堵住公寓大门巧克力大潮的规模震惊得瞠目结舌。  
对此公寓的主人下了命令：既然送来了，无害的话就不要浪费，全部吃掉。尽管从理性上是非常正常的考虑，到了一个月以后，整座公寓的居民已经到了闻巧克力而色变的程度。以致于亚历山大又在早餐桌上翻出一整箱巧克力时，坐在下首的格蕾忍不住借着为二世准备皮鞋的借口脱身逃走，作为师长的男人倒还算镇定，只是端着咖啡杯的手微不可见地颤抖了一下。

“……最后一箱了？”  
“最后一箱了。”古典希腊的时代，没有所谓的巧克力，因此第一次吃到这种充满异国风味的点心，亚历山大很是雀跃。不过凡事总有限度，时至今日，拆开保存在冰柜里的箱子，带着寒意的甜腻气味扑面而来而引起的兴奋感，大约只剩下最开始的百分之一那么多。  
“这几份，不要吃它。”亚历山大一包一包撕开彩色包装纸和锡箔，埃尔梅罗二世隔着桌子伸出手，挑出其中一些嗅了嗅，从包装上看，它们和其他巧克力没有区别。  
“这次里面包了什么东西？满月从水妖之池采集的白睡莲（Nymphea ampla），还是蟾蜍？”  
“这一份加了干蛤蟆菌，而这一份应该是吉普赛人的古方，将糖果放在兔子油和斑蝥粉里煮过了*。”  
“等一下？！”亚历山大真吓了一跳，“那不是投毒吗？”

“一般魔术师杀人，都不屑于用这么简单的药物直接下毒。至于那些大家族，不流血捏死埃尔梅罗派的方法都多得是，他们要是不介意打破目前的平衡，我的命是不需要特别注意就能料理掉的附加产品。”埃尔梅罗二世说着，直接把剧毒的巧克力丢进了壁炉。“这些都是能够引发人情欲的物质，多半是出于‘这个东西的作用和节日相宜’或者‘希望吃下巧克力的人也能感受到制作者高涨的爱意’的动机添加进去的。在普通人眼里，魔术师的价值观与处世之道是扭曲的，表达喜爱的方式也是如此。”  
“所以您看上去真不像个彻头彻尾的魔术师。”同时承担并认同两套价值观念，那么所要承受的责任和束缚自然也是两倍，这无论对胃，还是眉头间的纹路都实在太不友好了。这么想的时候，埃尔梅罗二世已经穿上大衣准备出门，亚历山大跳下椅子，往一早上除了咖啡什么都没吃的魔术师嘴里塞了两颗新拆盒的巧克力。  
“酒心的，不能再吃了。”  
“这点酒的程度，马其顿只有轮子那么高的小孩都不在话下啦。”  
“问题不在酒精。上课时让学生闻到酒味的老师，总让人觉得太不可靠。”

处理军政时酗酒的国王，也不会得到臣民的信任，原来教师也是如此。公寓大门吱地一响，整幢房子便只剩下门厅里昏昏欲睡的老管理员，和套间里的少年国王。  
亚历山大此刻确实徘徊在王宫之中。古老君主们的居所中，有的是黄金、武器、毛皮丝绸，成群成群的仆人，异国的珍馐与怪兽，如果只是从物品的角度进行比较，这间屋子里堆积成山的书籍杂物实在无法相提并论，而它们又确实是推动一个人蜕变和崛起的基础。王权天授，古代的人相信这一点，如果将“天”的意义广义化，扩大到神明的血统与力量之外，从文明的顶点产生出来的繁星与梦境，偶然一窥其辉煌的尘世之人，将再一次触碰它们作为核心，不断挣扎的过程，也可以将其理解为成为王者的道路。偶尔有一次前往教学楼目睹埃尔梅罗二世授课之后的亚历山大，对这一点更加确信，追随着【他】的那个人，在自己的阵地上也已经越来越像一个王者了。在不暴露身份的前提下，下回上大教室课的时候，再去看一次吧，这么决定之后，亚历山大在沙发里坐下，埃尔梅罗二世的藏书可以任他翻阅，他随手抽出一本，空出的另一只手伸向了茶几上吃剩的酒心巧克力。

“这下糟啦！”从楼上突然爆发出大喊，管理员的猫窝在小小的窗口，瞧着少年面貌的英灵像道红色的闪电从楼梯扶手上滑下来冲出门去，平静地舔了舔爪子。

“老师的话，今天上课时候没有异样。”亚历山大的假身份可以由埃尔梅罗二世一手包办，然而为了掩藏少年英灵的身份而使用的烟雾弹术式，就非寻找外援帮助不可。因此，埃尔梅罗教室的几位学生就成为了知情者，今天早晨接受二世亲自授课的考列斯.弗尔维吉由于有着曾经和从者接触的经历，亦是其中之一。“不过课程结束之后他没有留下来答疑，而且走过我身边的时候，我闻到了石榴的气味……”就在他迟疑的时候，把他拽出教室的英灵早就失去了踪迹。

“有石榴味就不会错啦！巧克力里面的酒心，是斯黛赫酒（sdh）*啊老师！”亚历山大冲进办公室内间，咔嚓反锁上门，脸涨得通红。  
“我已经意识到了。”魔术师蜷缩在书架和墙角的狭小空间里，额上沁出汗水。“幸好早上没有多吃。”  
“老师，抱歉。”  
“这和你没有关系，手法完全是阳谋中的阳谋，回头知道是谁送的那份巧克力，多加十倍作业就是了。”在古埃及的葬礼上具有神圣意义的催欲饮料，因为考古文献资料的缺乏，之前在现代几乎没有见过成功的复制品。如果是在实验室，没有接触过斯黛赫酒实物的埃尔梅罗二世会根据物质分析得出正确的结论，如果是亚历山大先吃巧克力，法老伊斯坎达尔的记忆又会及时作出提醒，而换了一个人，魔术师也不会毫无防备地吃掉来路不明的甜食。总之，这就是巧合中的巧合，意料之中的意外，谁也怪不了谁。

“那么现在我叫布塞法鲁斯来，坐上它一口气逃回公寓去吧。”  
“别犯傻。”埃尔梅罗二世抓住亚历山大的手腕，他的手掌已经滚烫，“这样一来，你的身份就彻底暴露了。”  
“那么唯一可行的解决方法，请您做好心理准备。”  
“……这都是什么galgame的烂俗剧情啊。” 魔术师发出了苦闷的长叹声，自暴自弃地舒展开双腿。  
“老师，galgame是什么？”  
“别问。” 

魔术师太瘦了，手从衬衣下摆摸进去，他吸气时，掌下可以感觉到一根一根的肋骨。埃及人送木乃伊到墓穴里去，一路上痛饮神圣的酒浆，祭司沉默向前，铃与鼓，女乐舞蹈歌唱，水分都化作汗水，酒精和魔力让人类晕眩，恍惚，兴致高涨，太阳，高悬在头顶的白热太阳。

“亚历山大，停一停，亚历山大。”二世突然急促地喊他。  
“如果是担心声音的话没问题，我已经……”话未说完，亚历山大被魔术师一把按进怀里。过了一会他抬头看，埃尔梅罗二世的手指闪烁着术式的微光，离他们头顶不远处，一叠厚重的书籍悬浮在半空中，灰尘簌簌下落，显然在被两人的纠缠撞下来之前，已经在书柜顶搁了好长一段时间。  
“我早就说过，在时钟塔的势力范围内，一刻也不能大意。”  
“嗯，您说的对。”亚历山大忍不住亲亲魔术师忍耐到发红的眼角，还有皱起的眉心。因为要掩盖当下虚弱的状况而逞强的样子太可爱了，准确地说，是将平时的状态，以最直接的反应表现了出来。这个弱小又强大的人类是我的，亚历山大把脸埋进二世有着雪茄气味的颈窝里，对方的躯体因为愉悦和渴求轻微地颤抖。这是我的，他又确认了一遍，少年王征服的天性和吃下去的巧克力中残余的斯黛赫酒成分点燃了他的血，但这其中还有一缕稀薄的，哀怜般的喜悦，在他们连为一体的时候，从魔术师那一端的血脉中传达过来。一不小心，触摸到老师愿望的源头了啊，亚历山大难以描述那是什么感觉，好像是当初在迦勒底，于遭遇阿基琉斯的异境内站在无尽之海的边缘，放眼望去只有茫茫白雾。

“话说我刚才来的时候，看到学生们收到了您的饼干。吃了您一个月的巧克力，您想要什么回礼呢？”  
“那种麻烦事，不用在意。” 这是不用你费心的事，魔术师枕着少年的大腿，连眼睛都不想睁开，伸手胡乱摸了摸对方的头发。如果能挽救世界于灭亡的命运，我想要和我的王一同生存下去，在魔神柱面前，不属于诸葛孔明，也不属于时钟塔君主，而是人类韦伯.维尔维特那部分的意识之海中闪过这样一个念头，它存在的时间非常短，还不如浪尖上的白沫。  
而世界回应了这个微小的愿望，国王也是。

END

*这些春天的药都是有传说记载的，可以参阅《伊索尔德的魔汤》，是说让自己中招的魔药挂在书名上到处卖，老崔看到这本书应该会很悲伤23333


	8. 声名狼藉的恋人

伊斯坎达尔是个太过东方化的异数，这是马德拉斯的社交圈心照不宣的一项共识。  
不过这对做生意是没有大妨碍的，他头衔在身，脾气豪爽，慷慨富有，谁见了他都会笑脸相迎。据太太团在扇子后面传达的小道消息称，总督和这位红发男人的交情极深，甚至可以共做一位迷人琴师的金主。再者，纵然本地的冬天并不特别寒冷，在伊斯坎达尔宅邸香气四溢，铺满柔软地毯的室内倚着丝绸靠枕，喝上一杯掺了香料和牛奶，煮得热乎乎的茶谈话，总要比坐在硬邦邦的实木桌边吹风舒适得多。还有那儿请来的衣饰灿烂，腰肢柔软的舞者，她们描画过的动人眼睛，常常是绅士们的俱乐部内最为绮丽香.艳的一部分东方谈资。

“喂，埃尔梅罗如今换了当家人了。”赫菲斯蒂靠着伊斯坎达尔身边坐下，给他取来饮料。这位女管家为了行动方便，脱了紧身胸衣与衬裙，像当地男人一样身穿刺绣的丝绸裤褂，这又让欧洲人圈子内其他的女士们私下对伊斯坎达尔家宅的门风好一番指指点点。  
“这次你消息不够灵通，那家名门变了天已经有三年多。新当家人与我当年在公学还是同期生，住过一间宿舍。”  
“我指的是他们在这儿的贸易公司。”赫菲斯蒂瞪了上司一眼。  
“噢，原来如此。”  
“他的船今天清晨到埠，或许这时会来，或许不会来。埃尔梅罗家雇的职员和仆人都很老道，如果准备登门，现在应当有人报信。”房间中央的舞女发出一声叹息似的长音打断了她的话茬，赫菲斯蒂一愣，随即咬了咬下唇，似乎觉得在且歌且舞的女人嫣然含笑，黑得发蓝的眼睛面前落了下风，有些懊恼。“不过那个人据说心机很深，不好捉摸，与他来往要注意些距离。你也不能一连三个晚上都请罗克珊娜*来跳舞，别人迟早会以为她做了你的情妇。”

“埃尔梅罗家的人今晚一定来，就在我身边准备个座位吧，聚会散了场再给书房留盏灯。我们迟早要谈一谈纱线进口配额的问题。”  
“你身边？刚才我说什么恐怕你是一点儿都没听见吧。”  
“不管那个人心里是怎么想的，他总会走进这间屋子。若是不来，就见不到聚在这儿的客人们，而不坐到我身边，他就没法向我问候。”伊斯坎达尔举手虚覆额前，笑着朝前方致礼，罗克珊娜的舞蹈亦表演至这个动作，见状抿着嘴，睫毛忽闪，额前耳下宝石坠饰摇晃，神色很是快活。显然，她是迷上他了，这没什么可羞涩，女子若是多情，难免不为伊斯坎达尔倾倒。可惜她尚未察觉，他的眼睛越过她的肩膀投向大门，迟到的客人正跨过门槛。

新来的客人摘下帽子，宾客中有和伦敦的社交圈联系紧密的，吃惊之余便窃窃私语起来。  
“欢迎您远道而来，埃尔梅罗勋爵。”  
“埃尔梅罗二世。不请自来，多有叨扰。”

伊斯坎达尔很了解自己的下属，主君毫不听劝，只好迁怒不速之客。单看赫菲斯蒂在前方提着灯领路绷紧的肩膀，就知道在他们离席到书房的这短短一路上，这姑娘已经从别人看不见的角度向埃尔梅罗二世翻了不知多少白眼。然而书房里还是依照吩咐提前点亮了灯，柔软的坐垫簇拥着闪亮的银茶具，茶壶口还微微冒着肉豆蔻香味的热气。

“两位慢谈，需要时可以摇铃叫我。”唉，大脾气的姑娘，看也不朝这儿看一眼。伊斯坎达尔怀着一种奇妙的，啼笑皆非的宽容，巴不得对方掩上门的速度更快些。埃尔梅罗二世已经舒舒服服地陷在交叠的腰枕里面，掏出雪茄剪切开伊斯坎达尔府上高档的待客品。“她觉得我们要谈什么？”  
“纱线。”

“那比外面认出我的客人们可能议论的东西友好多了。”埃尔梅罗二世侧头笑了笑，他不年轻了，这一看却还依稀还是那个通宵念书之后，为室友给他的咖啡里多放两块糖高兴的公学少年。“借个火。”伊斯坎达尔擦着火柴，他的客人斜倚着身体凑过来，整齐束起的黑色长发偏到一边，露出猎装领口外一截脖颈，乌木海岸月下浪尖的泡沫，颜色也不如这么好。  
去他妈的纱线吧，伊斯坎达尔想。

他来到异国接近十年，维尔维特毕业后考了律师执照，维尔维特做了埃尔梅罗家的雇员，埃尔梅罗家主去世，维尔维特改换门庭姓氏，做了名门小女继承人的监护者……山长水远，听到的消息通过信件和熟人转回来，总是晚一步。现在这落后半步，伊斯坎达尔鞭长莫及的焦虑感终于落地，剥掉贵族、贸易专员、律师种种外衣，他手臂环绕的瘦削脊背乌发披拂，足够用唇齿写一部史诗。

“去年我就写信，要是不愿意留在埃尔梅罗的公司，你来了印度还能在总督府谋个文官的职位。”他们多年不见，年少时在公学宿舍被窝里生涩的互相抚慰转了真章，竟也很快就契合起来。受过体面教育的绅士，驭马的姿态相当不错，埃尔梅罗二世跨坐在红鬃的烈马上方，从小腿到脚尖都颤抖，脚趾难耐地勾着丝绸枕面，身体还是挺直的，“教孩子好玩么？”伊斯坎达尔伸过手，揩去对方面颊边滚落的汗珠，继而将沾湿的拇指探进埃尔梅罗二世颜色淡薄的嘴唇之间，柔软的舌尖就将它舔舐得更湿润。  
“你自己带一个试试。幸亏莱妮丝当年只有七岁，否则花边小报连载的《埃尔梅罗二世之野心》，写的就不是寒门新贵谋夺名门家产，而是贵族情妇后裔重操祖业诱拐女继承人，深宅禁密，不可多言，听着就热辣劲爆，我都想订一份来读。”

“监护人读这种东西，可算不上为人师表，”隔着半掩前胸的衬衫，伊斯坎达尔捏了捏情.人的乳尖，托住他的腿根调换了位置，视野蓦然从色块单调的天花板转向地下，他好像正握着埃尔梅罗二世的腰肢，一同潜入打翻的东方珠宝匣深处情.欲和色彩的漩涡。“你总不能教那位将你踢过大洋赚钱的小女士见到……”他在他耳后呼出热气，半是耳语半是留下啮痕，湿漉漉地一直顺着人脖子的动脉往下去。埃尔梅罗二世很瘦，腿脚手指骨节分明，而伊斯坎达尔箍住他前端的器官抚弄，不许他提早解脱时，那块亚当留在后代喉间的苹果随着后仰的脖子曲线更是格外明显。“……这么衣冠不整肢体交缠的模样，发出索求的声音时这么好看的表情。”这当然是绝不能公之于众的。母国的贵族们瞧不起埃尔梅罗二世的出身，平民百姓放肆地猜测这位新贵的生活，本来已经显出败落之像的埃尔梅罗家族却在他手中一间连着一间在英格兰、苏格兰，还有旧大陆开出公司店面，还买下了码头与矿井。去年圣诞节，伊斯坎达尔收到头版登着埃尔梅罗贸易公司埃及分社落成庆典照片的报纸，他黑发的故人在晴日里也皱着眉，衣着肃穆严实，像螃蟹用铠甲藏起柔软鲜美的肉。

他想起自己离乡前，还是维尔维特先生的年轻律师冒雨来码头送行。维尔维特小先生在学校不合群，毕了业自然不见富贵同窗提携，一件薄羊毛呢大衣穿了七八年，冻得脸蛋发青，鼻尖和眼角却是红的，不知是冷还是因为别的什么。  
“我要到海的那一头闯荡去。”伊斯坎达尔脱了手套，焐住对方两颊。“如果那儿是个有趣的地方，你也一起过来。”  
“为什么呢？”维尔维特似乎意有所指。  
“大概因为我和他们不太一样。”  
“那么我们都是不一样的。”年轻律师咕哝着，压低了伞，借着这短短的一瞬间，他冷冰冰的嘴唇落在热的脸上，快得像季风季节突如其来的雨水。

“所以说，那些小报要抖些猛料，不如趁你留在这的几年努力取材，”抛家弃祖迷恋异国的浪荡男人，与心思深沉步步高升的暴发户，这“声名狼藉”的一对儿，却正好在远离祖国千万里外的南国重逢，少时的誓言也终究成真。  
“至少与名门的风流艳史能坐实了，可惜当事人性别和年龄全不对。”做主人的开着玩笑，又在面目冷淡的贵客体内最温热的地方埋得更深了些。  
“放屁。”后者笑道，低头咬在他肩上。

END  
*罗克珊娜其实是粟特人，和印度毛线关系都没有，这里就当是借了个名字的普通人好了。


	9. 循环闭合

他只知道那个孩子捧着他的脸大声说话，话音却嗡嗡地什么也听不清，连对面的面孔都是模糊的。这是我的学生，得让他快点走。脑海中盘旋着这样一个念头，但是为什么要让这少年走，走到哪里去，混沌的大脑却一无所知。  
埃尔梅罗二世就在这样的困惑和惊悸中醒过来，卧室的空调还开着，他能感觉到凉气钻进冷汗密布的后颈毛孔里，冻得四肢发凉。这间房里唯一的热源躺在魔术师身边，赤红卷发的少年原本抱着年长者的胳膊酣睡，被对方从噩梦中猛醒的那一下挣扎惊起来，困乏地揉着眼睛。  
“几点了？”  
“还早，亚历山大。我只是要喝水。”

“水大概没法让您平静下来，我听得到您的心脏跳得有多乱。”亚历山大伸开手抱住埃尔梅罗二世的脖子，魔术师后背紧绷的肌肉在他手掌下面慢慢放松下来。仿佛能推算出一切的您，仿佛一切都可以用智慧解决的您，在害怕什么呢？他听见少年问，但什么都没有说，只是回抱住英灵的腰肢，人总有说不出口的秘密。

不过仅仅过了五个小时埃尔梅罗二世就后悔了。上午十点钟，亚历山大在队伍末尾被魔导书打了个踉跄，爆裂声过去，背后的反应安静得过分了，魔术师回过头，少年英灵已经无声无息，消失在空气里，“拿通讯器来，我得找医生和达芬奇，迦勒底的系统出了什么毛病，这儿还等着亚历山大放宝具，哪有打一半就把人叫回去的道理？”埃尔梅罗二世推推眼镜，说话镇定自若，表情理直气壮，手却藏在西装裤袋里，颤抖着捏出整把黏腻的汗。

下午一点四十，时钟塔现代魔术科三级讲师埃尔梅罗二世走上讲台，教室第一排中间的位置过去是弟子斯芬.古拉雪特两周以来坐惯的位置，今天本该在那儿的男孩皱着鼻子，在角落里幼狼般弓起脊背，嗷嗷吼叫。“好了，不要在课室里争执，先找位置上课。”做老师的拎着张牙舞爪的学生领子，在前头找了个空位把他塞进去。像只被浣熊占了窝的奶狗，讲师想着，瞥了眼前方占了座的红发少年，对方此时也正扭过脸看他，朝他眯起眼一笑。  
怪不得这么大反应，埃尔梅罗二世明白了，斯芬还小，本能地怕那陌生孩子，因他不是激怒家犬的小型野兽，是头幼狮，双眼如火焰熊熊燃烧。

“你拿了谁的介绍信来上我的课？”那少年下了课并没有离开，稳稳当当地缀在十几步开外的地方，埃尔梅罗二世上楼又下楼，正大光明的跟踪者总甩不掉，终于忍不住开口。   
“没有人介绍。我听说您，就自己找来了。”  
“名字呢？”  
少年似乎像刚提出了一个令人害羞的建议，伸手摸了摸鼻子。“亚历克斯，如果可以的话，我想听您叫我亚历克斯。”

这显然不是真名了，至少不完全是，不过当下不是和这十六七岁的大男孩较真儿的时候。爱留下就留下吧，埃尔梅罗二世想，大乱过后，埃尔梅罗教室贫瘠得像块被火燎过的盐碱地，无论是这间教室，还是被老派魔术师们不屑一顾的现代魔术科，本来就没什么掠夺的价值。而且亚历克斯资质极好，别个派系要是送他来专职捣鬼，简直暴殄天物。

以上是成为君主还不到一年的时钟塔三级讲师做出的判断。但如果有谁拿出面镜子，强迫年轻的埃尔梅罗二世盯着镜中自己的眼睛，从小舌根开始掏心里话，那么就轮到四年前的韦伯.维尔维特跳出来，别别扭扭地承认：我没法无视亚历克斯啊，他那些小动作，他的红眼睛红头发，瞧着我说话的眼神，如果他再长大一些……如果他更像“他”一些……好啦，我不说啦。十九岁的毛头小子，在二十三岁的君主心里哇哇哭，埃尔梅罗二世心烦气躁，点起烟来，他刚会抽，吞云吐雾不熟练，坐在桌前对着署名亚历克斯的作业，呛得眼角泛泪花。

六点二十，罗马尼医生做出了结论。“是意外出现的虫洞，它太小了，以至于被灵子转移的余波覆盖，我们早前观测不到。”  
“一个足够让成长期少年掉进去整个被吞掉的小虫洞。”孔明先生的眉毛吊起来了。“亚历山大的灵基还在这儿，我想知道现在还有什么能做的。”  
比如找找有什么东西能把他从虫洞那一端召唤回来？最好不单只是亚历山大的个人物品，而是能让他和这边产生联系的实物。医生这样建议。  
正合我意，魔术师说。于是罗马尼突然意识到，少年英灵放在五星术阶某间男性学者单人房内的杂物，已经足够开一间亚历山大博物馆迦勒底分馆，馆藏如假包换，对，馆长还是当事人现男友。

当韦伯.维尔维特双亲在堂，还未入学写他被肯尼斯教授批得狗血淋头的论文时，他从未想过圣杯战争，以及时钟塔的君主。这即是所谓命运的龙卷风一视同仁，把他和奶牛、麦子、青蛙以及一集装箱沙丁鱼罐头吹上天之前，对出人头地的最高想象力只限制在时钟塔讲师的维尔维特少年，大脑的认知尚不包括人类高级社交界的虚与委蛇，学术界的暗流汹涌，以及这两个圈子重合起来在最暗的暗影中发生的争权夺利。他觉得这些东西傻透了，至今都这么觉得，然而不幸的是，这是埃尔梅罗二世这一称号需要负担的一部分责任。不得不说，在这方面，魔术师与普通人到底同种同源同为碳基生物，两种生产力社会构成意识形态衍生出的亚文化，居然一式一样。

“我听过一件事，当一条蛇……抱歉使用这个比喻，当他遍体鳞伤，即将在大雪里咽气的时候，它的天敌和当做食物的那些动物，都不会再理会它，除非想要吃肉。而一旦那条蛇有恢复体力，长出獠牙的可能……它们就要一拥而上，咬碎它的头了。这是动物界的法则，然而在看似有序的制度下，盛行着丛林法则，而毫无人类社会法律与伦理制约的地方，它也一样适用。”以肉眼来看，没开灯的私人套房里空空荡荡。年轻的君主缓缓在沙发上坐下，这是他搬进房间以后添置的第一批家具。  
看不见其他人，不意味着“不存在”，就在数年前，他曾亲眼目睹城堡花园内，戴着死白面具的从者一个接一个，从黑暗的虚空中现出身形。更何况突如其来的攻击并不是虚假的，如非早有防备，刚才击中腹部的那一串连发咒弹就足够射穿埃尔梅罗二世不算结实的身体。

此时天气不炎热，房间内吊扇不动，门窗紧闭，就没有风。用强化了听力的双耳去捕捉空气中的蛛丝马迹，可以隐约听到细微的气流翻动灰尘。怀揣着杀意的东西还在屋里，既没有再次动手，也没有离开。

“你在等今晚八点整来房间答疑的学生。”埃尔梅罗二世知道自己至少裂开了一根肋骨，每每开口说话，血腥气就从喉咙深处冒上来。是谁决定刺杀新任君主不重要，时钟塔各方各派，多得是理由。又一次面对只要愿意，随时可以杀死他的对手，他四肢发冷，肠胃翻绞想要呕吐。“他不会来。有位老讲师正巧下午来找我，递了封推荐信，既然要送来一个棘手学生，就得帮我安置另一个。亚历克斯是很好的学生，太好了，年轻，无家无派，资质优越，甚至有神代的余音。这样的孩子前途无量，所以拜托了熟人照看一下。价值连城的珠宝，在弱者手中或可毫无顾忌的掠夺，但假使牵涉到名门，”年轻的魔术师露出韦伯.维尔维特才有的得逞笑容。“想着劈开一棵橡树，彻底把埃尔梅罗钉死在里面之前，诸位不妨先互相撕咬上十二个冬天吧。*”

罗马尼在操作台后面，被某位魔术师和善的注视盯得后背冒汗。“不太行。”  
“是不太行。”孔明先生往下看，召唤池边上堆满杂七杂八的召唤副产品，屁用不顶。再不行咱们把埃尔梅罗老师绑了挂池子上找亚历克君，说不定一发入魂，御主天不怕地不怕，站在后面跟玛修咬耳朵，某位红色弓兵闻言大惊，飞奔过去一把捂住她嘴。  
“我认为，这和初次召唤英灵的概念不同，与御主契约拯救人理是一回事，把迷失在虫洞那一端的从者召唤回来是另一回事，我们应当了解的不是彼此之间有什么共同的事业，而是他需要什么——我得知道亚历山大想要什么。”这是今天埃尔梅罗二世说过最长的一番话，魔术师把手插进裤袋，他引以为豪的分析戛然而止。

他想自己刚才应该是昏过去了一阵子。隐匿在黑暗中的杀意直扑眉心，被时钟塔君主私人房间内终于发动的防御与攻击术式包围，究竟是敌人先被消灭，还是对方突破屏障，取走沙发上失去反抗能力的年轻人性命，埃尔梅罗二世最终没有足够的精力旁观这场DO OR DIE的拉锯战。

那么这次侥幸活下来，得感谢时钟塔惯例的魔术安保配置。这个答案是错的，埃尔梅罗二世昏昏沉沉，肋下疼得要命。有人背对着他，手里提一把式样高古的短剑，它朝空气砍下去，剑锋噗地溅满了血。  
这时候月亮出来了。  
“亚历克斯。”  
少年放下剑，转回来亲他，舔掉他嘴角的血迹，舌头扫过牙齿，牙齿追逐他的舌头。唾液内充足的魔力粗暴地冲撞埃尔梅罗二世数量和质量都极其平庸的回路，魔术师浑身颤抖，他的学生放开他换气的时候，他忍不住惨叫出声。  
“啊，我忘了老师还年轻。”亚历克斯抚摸他的侧脸，接下来他亲他的耳后，喉头，解开衣领亲每一寸伤口和淤青——其间魔力比先前温和地注入身体，但是这手法太暧昧，几乎接近于前戏——被自己的学生从侧腰向上摸进去，指甲半轻不重地掐着乳尖磨蹭，二十三岁的年轻人全身发烫，别过脸去，这一转脸他看见茶几上摆着的银茶壶镜子样亮，壶身花纹是两个人，一个伏着身压住另一人的双手，另一个半坐半躺，双腿因为疼痛肌肉绷紧，却又不自觉地缠上对方的髋部。 “亚历克斯！”埃尔梅罗二世脑子轰地一声，喊出名字都带上了尖锐的颤音。

“嗯，老师，我在这。内出血和骨裂已经处理了，急救到这个程度，足够今晚您自己回家。虽然我还是很想继续亲亲您，做更深入的事，但现在就到此为止吧。”幼狮叼着他猎物的脖颈。还不到吃的时候，但是他就是喜欢拿爪子拨弄。  
“你究竟是什么人……”  
“这个问题的答案很长，我或许剩不下那么多时间回答您，现在也不是回答的时候。因为您没有做好接受全部答案的准备。”亚历克斯放开他的老师站直了，如果他用对着埃尔梅罗二世的笑容应对时钟塔的女孩们，不知会有多少人为他哭泣。

“等一下，我不能接受故弄玄虚的回复。”埃尔梅罗二世挣扎着爬起来，握住隐入房间阴影内的亚历山大一只小臂，那里的皮肤应该被衬衫布料包裹着，但是触感变了。手指一碰到那皮革和绒毛的质地，年轻的君主，逐渐成熟的韦伯.维尔维特的眼泪顿时滚落。  
纵然看不清楚，魔术师却非常确定，那是和“他”所佩戴的式样相近的护腕，红发红眼的亚历克斯，是的，早该想到，亚历克斯。  
“老师，我们还会再见的，老师。而且那时候，我们还会——”手里突然空了，埃尔梅罗二世摸索着打开灯，房间还保持着几个小时前他离开上课时的布置。灯光在他脚下一件小小的金属制品表面滚动，那是枚古朴的耳环，大约是原主改变装束摘下来，用手腕周长的皮绳穿着，直到消失前都戴在腕上。

夜里十一点，幼年征服王终于出现在迦勒底，所有人精疲力竭，欢呼都叫不出声。埃尔梅罗二世尤其累得狠，木着一张魔力消耗过度的脸拉着亚历山大回房间。等到少年换了睡衣回来，他还坐在床边发呆。  
“抱歉，让您担心了。”  
“我不是在生气。”魔术师摸摸亚历山大的脑袋，“带你回来的那玩意，不知我什么时候有的……”埃尔梅罗二世撩开长发露出左耳，细小的耳环在耳垂上闪烁微光。大概是亚历山大的目光突然热切起来，他满脸别扭，从脖子到耳朵一色通红。“……便忍不住要想，或许和你之间，真有什么未知的联系也说不定。”  
当然有，当然有。少年叫起来，扑过去抱住他，厚厚的被褥抖了抖，无声地承受下两个人的体重，继而把更细碎甜腻，令人耳热心跳的声音一道吞没了。

END

*篡改自朱译版《暴风雨》，是说这本来就是魔术师的台词，很适合嘛【。


End file.
